Limelight
by Karisma1
Summary: Serena Kingsley knows she shouldn't do her sister this one favor, but she relents. But soon she is thrust into a world she knows nothing about--and falls for a man she cannot have. Can a relationship built on a lie grow to be true love?
1. Limelight 1

Karisma  
Limelight  
Chapter One  
Parini@hotmail.com  
Thanks to my wonderful editor Sakuragirl...who is awesome in every way.   
check out her site!  
Serena Kinsley rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around   
her blurry room, trying to discern what had stirred her from her precious   
slumber. The answer came soon enough when a sharp rapping came from her front   
door. Groaning, she hefted the floral covers off her flannel-clad frame and   
slipped into her robe.  
"Coming!" She called when the knocking came once again. In the hallway of   
her one-bedroom apartment, she caught sight of the clock. 1:30 in the   
morning. She yanked open the door. "What?" She demanded grumpily, wincing at   
the harshness of the fake light flooding her apartment.  
"Serena?" A familiar voice asked, filled with hesitation.  
Serena lifted her head up, daring to hope. She knew that voice, she had   
known that voice her entire life. Slowly she brought her eyes up to look   
into the face she knew better than anybody's. The face that was her own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want to what?" Serena asked, flabbergasted. What she was asking her   
to do...  
"Please, Serena," Mina Kinsley pleaded, her tearful aqua eyes begging a   
matching pairs. "I need a break...Serena, I know it's a lot to   
ask,especially considering..."  
"Even if I did agree to such a-a ludicrous thing, it wouldn't work!"   
Serena insisted, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.  
"Sure it would," Mina pursued, leaning forward on the sofa. "My movie is   
done-you'd only have to go to the premiere. I'd tell you everything else."  
"You don't know the first thing about me and my life...and vice versa."  
It wasn't mean to cut, but it did. Mina lowered her gaze and stared at   
the cream carpet in guilt. She deserved that.  
Serena silently got up and walked over to her small kitchen to make some   
hot chocolate. Mina sighed and followed her.  
"Serena, I'm sorry." She pleaded. "But this could work, I know it could.   
Please, Serena. I-I need you, I need my sister."  
That was it. Hook, line, and sinker. Because deep in her heart, Serena   
knew that no matter what one of the twins did to the other, the other,   
usually Serena, would help out the other one, usually Mina.  
Mina took her silence as encouragement and coax. "It could work. It'll be   
easy. For two weeks you'll have it easy. And I'll-what do you do again?"  
Serena's face had softened, but at the recognition that her own flesh and   
blood didn't know any thing personal about her, her face hardened with a   
mixture of hurt and anger.  
"I'm a physicist," she said coolly, roughly handing Mina a hot mug.  
"Just like you wanted!" Mina squealed gleefully, flashing that valuable   
smile of hers.  
"I'm surprised you remembered," Serena spat bitterly. "I would have   
thought Hollywood would have erased all your memories of a small town like   
Campton that apparently wasn't good enough for you."  
Mina was silent for a moment, choking back tears. "Serena, that's not fair.   
You knew how much I wanted to be famous-make something of myself. You knew!   
And that just couldn't happen in Campton. And then when Mom died-"  
"You ran," Serena completed, her tone icy and clipped.  
"Serena, please don't be like this," Mina cried.  
Her twin sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry, I know." She sipped from   
her mug. "But at least your dream came true. Campton's been bragging about   
their very own Mina Kinsley and how she's on the silver screen. I loved your   
last movie: Tears on My Pillow."  
Mina grinned broadly at the praise. "Then you'll love this new one,   
Missing You. But it has such a sad ending."  
They were quiet for a moment, each staring at the other over rim of their   
mugs. Then Mina placed her mug on the counter and walked over to Serena and   
embraced her tightly.  
"I missed you," she whispered hoarsely and Serena felt tears prick the   
back of her eyelids. After they parted, wiped their eyes, and shared a round   
of light laughter, Serena piped up.  
"I have a vacation coming up and I think you should take it."  
"No! I couldn't." Mina said, appalled.  
"Mina, just think of you in my lab performing experiments as me."  
Mina looked terrified for a moment before regaining her composure and  
agreeing.  
"So what do I need to know? Where do I go?" Serena asked, throwing her   
arms out in a wide gesture.  
Mina laughed and they both walked back to the couch and sat down. For the   
next hour, Mina explained where her penthouse in New York was, details about   
her close friends, including her agent, Lita Swanson, described the plot of   
her new movie, and gave Serena a ridiculously stuffed day planner.  
As Serena flipped through the jam-packed pages, she realized that Mina   
Kinsley was a very busy woman.  
They let the air be quiet for a second, each trying to think of any   
lastminute details they may have forgotten. Suddenly, Serena's blue eyes   
widened at a thought.  
"Mina," she cleared her throat and blushed. "There isn't anyone that   
you-uh-have intimate relations with that I would be expected to..."  
Her twin looked confused before a wave of realization dawned her face.   
"Oh, no! No, there isn't anyone...well, there's Darien, but-" she debated   
whether or not to tell her sister and then decided not to. "But he's in the   
Bahamas and won't be back long after we switch back."  
"Darien..." Serena's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Darien Eddington?   
Isn't he in the movie with you?"  
Mina looked uncomfortable for a split second before her trademark   
coolness, which she usually reserved for the press, swept in its place.  
"Yes, we met on the set."  
Serena frowned at what her sister was keeping from her and then dismissed   
it. "Two weeks, huh?"  
Mina nodded. "We'll meet back here at your apartment to switch back."  
Serena nodded also, moving her head slowly. She then thought to the  
reservations she would have to make if she wanted to be back for the cast   
meeting in New York that would take place tomorrow afternoon. Or   
rather,later today. She scurried to the phone and quickly dialed. She winked   
at Mina as the phone was picked up.  
"Hello? This is Mina Kinsley," she rolled her eyes at the attendant's   
shock and Mina smothered her snorts. "I need a seat on your next flight out   
to New York..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stood in the airport nervously, holding her sister's hand as they   
waited for the final boarding call.  
"I can't believe we even think we can pull this off," Serena muttered   
worriedly, fingering her new beading purse Mina had insisted on.  
"Relax," Mina took on her usual role as the calmer, cooler one. "We've   
pulled off bigger scams than this. Remember Bobby Franklin?"  
Serena laughed outright. They had made the poor boy think they were one   
person with magical powers to transport themselves everywhere. "He cried all   
the way home!"  
They laughed for a moment before silence enveloped them.  
"Announcing the final boarding call for flight 98 going nonstop to New   
York City." The shrill voice came through.  
"That's me," Serena said unnecessarily. She took a deep breath and   
squeezed her younger sister by two minutes' hand.  
"Serena, I promise after this, we'll be as close as two sisters can  
possibly be," Mina sniffed and they wordlessly hooked pinkies and crossed an   
'X' over their hearts.  
"Twin sisters," Serena added. "I better go. They probably won't hold the   
plane for even Mina Kinsley!"  
Mina giggled and pulled Serena in another hug. Serena pulled away after a   
moment and made her way down to the terminal, slightly wobbling in the heels   
that matched the knee-length silver skirt and stylish, dark blue top that   
Mina had also been adamant about. She reached the smiling attendant and   
handed her the ticket. As the woman checked it, she turned around to meet   
Mina's tearful eyes. Mina waved slowly and Serena gave a watery smile. She   
headed toward the tunnel like structure that would take her into the plane.   
A few steps later, she halted and slowly turned around to look at Mina.  
"I love you," she mouthed and Serena bit her lip before whispering:  
"I love you too, Mina. I love you too."  
And with that Serena Kinsley-now Mina Kinsley-walked with her head high   
toward her new-but temporary-life for the next two weeks.  
  
  



	2. Limelight 2

limelight  
part two  
karisma  
rated pg-13  
parini@hotmail.com  
Chapter Two  
Serena took her first step outside of the airport and was   
immediately hit by the noise and bustle of New York. Her now resented heels   
clicking, she got ready to whistle for a taxi and was, needless to say,   
surprised when a chauffeur got out of his limo with ease and held the door   
open for her. After getting over his initial shock, she placed her "Mina   
Kinsley" expression on her face and slipped onto the leather seats   
elegantly.  
"How have you been, Cary?" She asked smoothly, crossing her slim legs   
and hiding her wonder at the lavishness of the limo well.  
"Fine, Miss Kinsley. Just fine," Cary's Australian accent was highly   
noticeable and Serena couldn't help but smile when she thought of how Mina   
had described it as deliriously sexy. "Where to, Miss Kinsley?"  
"Um, how about the penthouse. I should probably get ready for the   
meeting. What time is it here, Cary?"  
"Twelve at noon, Miss."  
Serena checked the heavy notebook. The meeting was scheduled at one   
thirty in the afternoon. Then, immediately after, she was due to have   
a…Serena squinted at Mina's awful penmanship. A facial? Actresses recorded   
when they were needed to have a facial? And not just facials, Serena   
realized as she pored over the other pages. Manicures, waxes, shopping, and   
that all leaded up to the much talked about premiere of Mina's new movie. Of   
which the leading man would be absent.  
Missing You was, in Serena's opinion, an realistic display of how one   
cannot really distinguish true love from a silly crush. The film told the   
story of a young girl, Mina, in a close-knit community who had been in love   
with, or so she thought, one man her entire life. When they both grow up,   
their old-fashioned families agree that they would make a suitable match and   
the woman is ecstatic. Or so she should be. Then a stranger, with new ideas   
and practices that are foreign to this small village, comes in and befriends   
the young woman. After a few meetings, she knows, without question, that she   
is in love with this man. Unfortunately, in a world where parents know best   
and it is the only way to obey them, she cannot wed the man. After some   
heart-breaking decisions on whether or not she should disgrace and defy her   
family and run away with the stranger, she decides duty and honor come   
first. She marries her betrothed and the movie ends with the two people in   
love making eye contact after the vows are exchanged.  
Serena thought it to be true to life and bittersweet. Unfortunately,   
Mina was inclined to hate the ending and wish the two lovers could run off   
into the sunset together. Typical Hollywood ending.  
They reached her sister's penthouse and Serena jumped out without   
waiting for Cary to open her door. Not realizing her mistake until too late,   
Serena dismissed it entered her new home.  
Gorgeous was too broad of a word to describe the lavish home. It had a   
stylishly elegant living room, done all in a cream and silver tint. The   
leather furniture was placed strategically to bring out the tasteful   
pictures and knick-knacks that adorned the entire room.  
Serena took one glance at the clock and it galvanized her into action.   
She had less than an hour to get ready and down to the studio. Taking a   
quick shower, Serena stared at all the expensive lotions and oils that were   
lined up on the rim of the large bathtub. After the warm bath, she opened   
Mina's closet and stared for a full minute at the walk in closet's contents.   
It was all color coordinated on hangers and when Serena looked down, she   
realized by shoes also. Grimacing at all the sparkling, and very   
uncomfortable looking outfits, she finally selected a sheer, pink blouse and   
nice, gray slacks. Looking at all the heels in dread, she spotted a pair of   
pink flats and quickly slipped into them. She turned to look in the   
extremely large vanity mirror and sat down on the soft chair. Serena gaped   
in awe at all the make up her sister wore daily. She picked up the blow   
dryer and quickly dried her thick hair so that it was damp and slightly   
wavy. She pulled it up into a high ponytail and tied it with a light, pink   
scarf. She fingered the matching gold necklaces she and Mina had received   
for their sixteenth birthdays lovingly. After smearing some lip-gloss on,   
she was out the door and into the limousine.  
They reached the studio just on time, she realized when she entered the   
large room filled with people, some of which she had seen in movies and on   
television.  
"Mina!" A voice shrieked and Serena turned to see a tall, slim   
man embrace her and air kiss her cheeks.  
After a moment's hesitation she did the same to him. "Eduardo!" She   
said in an equally enthusiastic voice. His pleased face let her breath a   
sigh of relief. This was her hair and make up artist. Or rather, Mina's hair   
and make up artist.  
"Mina. Sit. We have a problem." From the way he spoke, Serena   
immediately knew him to be the director, Nigel, whom Mina said never beat   
around the bush and spoke in short, stacatto phrases.  
Serena sat down, looking around at all the unfamiliar faces and   
swallowing a lump in her throat. She could do this, she knew she could.  
She lifted her blue eyes to look expectantly at Nigel's tan face,   
waiting for him to speak. His features were grim and serious, staring at her   
as if sizing her up.  
For a second Serena's initial thought was that he knew. Then, when he   
nodded unnecassirly and cleared his throat, she let out a sigh of relief. He   
hadn't seemed to detect anything out of the ordinary.  
"We have a problem folks. It seems, someone doesn't like the ending in   
our film. The premiere is put off. We're going to re-shoot an alternate   
ending." He spat out the last bit and rolled his eyes, implying that the   
choice was definitely not his idea, nor approved by him. "And this time, it   
will be a 'happy' ending, because apparently, the ending we have right now   
is too depressing." His tone now changed to one of bitter resentment as he   
mimicked a direct quote from the certain "somebody".  
"Who wants to change it?" Serena blurted out and immediately regretted   
it. All heads swung to her, their mouths open is disbelief as if the answer   
was obvious.  
"Mina, baby, come on!" A voice drawled and Serena knew at once she   
didn't like the handsome man with dark brown hair and startling blue eyes.   
"Everybody knows who it was! Don't tell me you already forgot about Mrs.   
Nigel Kirk."  
Obviously this woman was Nigel's wife, but what did that have to do   
with his movie? Serena pushed these thoughts aside as she plastered a smile   
on her face and laughed. "Oh, sure! How could I forget?"  
Nigel shot her a strange glance before shrugging and continuing on.   
"Here's the new script. We'll begin tomorrow morning. Six A.M."  
Serena flipped through the pages that were handed to her and grimaced.   
They had completely butchered the end to make it like every other   
happy-go-lucky, Hollywood ending. Not only was it unrealistic and corny, it   
carried over into the section of plain cheesiness.  
"This sucks." She said plainly and tossed the binder on the wooden   
table. Once again, heads swiveled to stare at her. Then she remembered, a   
moment to late. Mina wanted a happy ending to begin with. "I-I mean it sucks   
for you, Nigel. I know how much you want the end the way it originally was."  
Everybody, including Nigel, seemed to accept her cover and went back to   
chattering amongst themselves. That was close. She was going to have to be   
more careful.  
"That's not all, people!" Nigel raised his voice and the room was   
silent. "The idiots we sent the photo shoots to, decided to misplace them or   
whatnot. We need to take those over again also. Darien should be here soon."   
He flicked his wrist to check his watch and seemed pleased. "Bright and   
early tomorrow, people!"  
That seemed to be the signal that the meeting was adjourned. Everybody   
but Serena slowly filed out, little by little, laughing lightly with their   
friends. Serena stared at the script in dread. Mina had said the movie was   
done shooting, the photos had already been taken; all she would have to do   
is go to a party in a nice dress.  
She hated to have her picture taken, much less act in front of a camera!   
And now she would have to do both. And to top it all off, she would have to   
deal with Darien, Mina's beau. Things couldn't possibly get any worse. She   
couldn't even call Mina and demand that they switch back. She was off God   
knows where, having the time of her life on Serena's vacation time.  
Serena was thinking of banging her head against the table, regardless   
of the clutters of people that still were spread out in the large room, when   
a deep voice greeted her.  
"Mina," he said huskily, and before Serena even had time to look at the   
stranger, he had bent his dark head down to capture her lips in a kiss.  
  
  
  



	3. Limelight 3

Limelight  
By Karisma  
Chapter Three  
Genre: Romance, Alt  
Rated: PG-13  
Parini@hotmail.com  
AN: Okay so Will CAN continue to do my site. so expect the most recent   
updates on that site. www.geocities.com/karismafanfic. Alrightie then. On   
with the show.  
  
Serena's initial thought was to push the stranger away and give him a   
sound yelling, maybe even slap him. But as his lips pressed against her own,   
she unwittingly found herself responding, and, as much as the news dismayed   
her, enjoying it immensely. All too soon, the man pulled away, and   
straightened to his full height, shooting her a private, curious look.  
It was the first time Serena had a good look at his face, and boy did   
she have a good look. It was impossible to have a bad look at the man now   
seated next to her. Soley based on his looks, he was still attractive, but   
not as half as much with the added sheer aura of power that naturally   
surrounded the man. Serena snuck peeks at his chiseled, masculine features   
as if drawn by a magnet. Piercing eyes were set in a silver blue color that   
was so amazingly unique, Serena couldn't place a specific one shade to them.   
They were followed by a nose that, if given a close second glance, was   
slightly crooked, only adding to the rumpled sexiness about him. The mouth   
that lay below, was the most tempting one she had ever seen, even for a   
woman like her, who didn't exactly see opposite members of the sex as much   
as a young, attractive female should. She hadn't seen his body, due to the   
fact she had been more interested in that kiss, but judging from the firm   
shoulders and torso that were above the table, she figured the rest of him   
looked as delicious as his face.  
Finally, her staring caught his attention. He fixed his unsmiling,   
cerulean eyes on her and his mouth quirked up in a smirk at the 'o' her pink   
mouth was no doubt forming.  
"He called me in as soon as he learnt of his sudden, drastic   
inspiration for a different ending." From the tone in that husky voice,   
Serena knew he guessed it was Nigel's wife who had caused the "inspiration".  
She offered a small smile of her own, and flipped idly through the   
pages of the new script, watching his reaction as he did the same, wondering   
what he thought of the changes. At the same time, her mind raced, not   
reading one word of the pages she was turning. There was no question about   
the fact that this was Mina's boyfriend and co-star. She had kissed her   
twin's boyfriend! More importantly: she had liked it; she had responded!   
But, Serena defended herself, there was no other way about it. She had to   
kiss him. She couldn't exactly push away her supposed beau, that would cause   
even more suspicion.  
Feeling better about herself and pushing aside the nagging feeling of   
how her heart had pounded when their lips had touched, she settled down to   
watch him. Discreetly, of course. She watched his eyebrows cock in scorn as   
he no doubt read the 'touching' scene at the very end, where loved conquered   
all in a fantasy world where pain and reality played no part in everyday   
life.  
"Well, you should be happy," Darien's voice interrupted her thoughts   
and she blinked.  
"How so?" she asked dumbly, realizing the mistake she made of looking   
directly into his all too impassive face.  
"This is the ending you wanted, am I right?" Darien gestured to the   
script he had thrown on the table and Serena got the distinct impression he   
was mocking her for Mina's hopeless romantic ideals.  
She knew she should stick to Mina's views and opinions. She knew she   
should play the part of Mina Kinsley and stay away from Serena. But somehow,   
she felt the need to prove to him that she wasn't that-that way.  
"I rather think this new ending spoils the entire, original plot we   
all worked so hard to create. It takes the real passion and love Chloe and   
Jared have and spins it around into something no better than the cheap   
endings you find in a paperback novel!" She shook her head as if agreeing to   
what she said and immediately quieted when she saw the pleasantly surprised   
look on Darien's face. "I-uh-well," she muttered stupidly, looking away and   
hoping to God he hadn't figured out she wasn't Mina.  
Instead, he smiled, genuinely, his blue eyes slightly crinkling. "Well,   
Mina Kinsley, you surprise me." Then he turned and began talking to someone   
Serena should have known, but was too busy staring off, soft smile in place,   
repeating his exact words over and over in her mind.  
"Now that Mr. Eddington has cared to join us, I suppose I'll repeat my   
announcement." Nigel sighed and glared at Darien who took it all in stride.   
"Tomorrow's the photo shoot."  
Darien blinked and cleared his throat. "I believe you're mistaken.   
We've done the shoot already."  
Nigel laughed humorlessly. "Just get over here tomorrow at six a.m.,   
Eddington."  
Darien nodded and penciled a note in his own thick notebook.  
  
****  
  
Serena stumbled into the studio early the next morning, rubbing her   
eyes harshly, hoping to knock the block of sleep that seemed to be   
permanently attached to her. Adjusting the waistline of Mina's drawstring   
pants, she walked up to where everybody was meeting under the harsh lights.   
How could they look so awake at six a.m.?  
"Well, Mina. You look lovely as always." Serena turned around to see   
the man she had met yesterday. Coolness came over her as she saw the man's   
eyes sweep over her, resting at her exposed navel where the white shirt   
didn't quite meet her pants. She tugged the shirt down and nodded curtly at   
him.  
"Jordan, nice to see you."  
She turned in time to see Nigel looking over at her and pointing in the   
direction of a door with her name on it. She took the hint and immediately   
scurried over.  
An hour later, Serena was once again out in the spotlight. This time   
her baggy clothes were replaced with a yellow sundress and her ponytail   
replaced with loose waves around her face. Daisies were shoved in her hand   
as Darien, dressed in black jeans and a dark blue shirt came up next to her.  
"Mina, turn." A voice behind a black camera commanded.  
Bewildered, Serena did as she was told.  
"Mina!" The voice was now exasperated. "Do I have to walk you through   
this?" At Serena's dazed look, he sighed heavily. "Okay, turn, that's it.   
Now look over at me, bend your head, yes! That's it. Hold the flowers closer   
to you." Serena felt ridiculous, her cheek was practically buried in the   
daisies and her neck was starting to cramp. "Okay, now Darien."  
Serena felt herself stiffen as Darien's arms encircled her and his face   
nestled in the crook of her neck.  
"Relax," he whispered, tickling her ear with his breath. She turned   
slightly and found his smiling into the camera. Sighing, she listening to   
his advice and loosened in his embrace.  
Then, flashing her pearly whites, she was blinded by a bright light. A   
round of pictures was taken and Serena let out a heavy breath while make up   
artists swarmed around her, patting off the line of sweat that had   
accumulated due to the bright lighting and nervousness.  
Soon she was in yet another outfit, this one Serena found to be a tad   
bit more revealing for her tastes. Fitted blue jeans and a white crop top   
that had her showing more of her tanned midriff than people had ever seen   
before.  
Seeing Darien settled her nerves slightly when she took in their   
matching appearances. He, too, was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, the   
sleeves rolled up, revealing strong, tanned arms.  
The two of them were guided into a pose: Darien behind Serena, his arms   
wrapped around her bare waist while Serena's arms were intertwined behind   
her and around his neck. This position caused a considerable amount of more   
skin to be seen and Serena wriggled around for a bit until the photographer   
snapped at her.  
After a few more pictures, each of which Serena found getting   
increasingly intimate and tiring from spending nervous energy, the   
photographer, whom people called Jed, announced the last round of film that   
would be spent on the couple.  
Serena excitedly got dressed in a red tank dress and waited for her make   
up and hair to be done. She went out in a hurry, anxious to get home after   
this surprisingly tiring day. She smiled shyly at Darien and refused to   
admire how good he looked in a white dress shirt and black slacks.  
"Rain," she heard someone command and she was confused for a moment   
until lukewarm water spurted out from above. Within seconds they were both   
soaked to the skin and Serena's hair was plastered to her face. A   
raven-haired woman that Serena had spent quite some time talking to while   
they were in her dressing room came out and shook her hair to a more   
"attractive" position.  
Serena's eyes widened when she saw a set being pushed to the right side   
of her. It took the appearance of a moss-covered wall and soon, it too had   
beads of water on it. She turned to look at Darien and sucked in her breath.   
The white shirt had turned transparent and clung to his lithe frame, leaving   
nothing of his hard chest to her imagination. He caught her staring and met   
her gaze with a cool look of his own. Apparently, he was used to this and   
she, as Mina Kinsley, was supposed to be also.  
Serena turned away from his penetrating gaze and focused on the fake   
moss covering the "brick wall". The lights were dimmed to give it the   
appearance of night and she heard the Jed's voice instructing her movements.   
She walked over to the wall and leaned toward it, her face close to the   
"moss". She raised one arm above her head and tilted her head up slightly as   
if looking to the heavens, slightly parting her full lips. Darien came over   
and Serena felt his warm chest against her back. She trembled slightly   
before commanding her body to stop. She heard the camera clicking away and   
wanted to moment to last forever and end quickly all at the same time. These   
feelings that were radiating out from her just by glancing at Darien was   
like betraying her sister and she wouldn't—couldn't do that.  
Her guilty thoughts were interrupted when she felt Darien's warm   
fingers tickle her bare shoulder when he swept her long blonde hair to one   
side. He gently kissed the sensitive spot near her collarbone. She stiffened   
and shivered at the same time. Jed hadn't told him to do such a thing.   
Still, she wasn't complaining. Stop it! She instructed herself, as she   
heard Nigel's crow of happiness as the shutter went on clicking. Darien's   
soft lips went up the side of her neck and much to her surprise he spun her   
around to face him. Her back pressed against the set drop and she looked up   
into his silver-blue eyes. They darkened with something indefinable and his   
lips continued their assault to her senses. As his kisses traveled up her   
slim neck and chin, Serena vaguely heard whistles and catcalls coming from   
somewhere far. All she could concentrate on right now was the passion Darien   
was openly expressing to his girlfriend. Mina Kinsley. Not Serena Kinsley.  
Not her.  
With that last thought, Serena squeezed her eyes in pain at what a   
betrayal she had committed in loving every moment of Darien's display of   
public affection. Then, before Darien's lips found her own, Serena pushed   
him away from her and side stepped away from him.  
The rain stopped and the entire room was silent, their eyes on Serena.   
She laughed nervously and wiped the raindrops from her face. "That's all the   
entertainment you're getting, folks. Go home and watch the cable you're   
paying for."  
The room broke out into laughter and Serena felt like crying. She had   
gotten away with it. But now what was she going to do? For the next two   
weeks she had an immediate boyfriend. Only problem was that he wasn't really   
her boyfriend. When had life gotten so complicated?  
When Mina Kinsley knocked on her door, Serena answered and immediately   
berated herself. Mina coming back was one of the best things that happened   
to her in a long time. She had her sister back. Whom she desperately needed   
after the death of their father. Serena had sent a formal letter informing   
Mina, but the two hadn't sat down and discussed the horrible tragedy like   
sisters should. They would do it as soon as this was over, she decided   
firmly. But right now, she had to get home and away from one temptation in   
the tall and dark form of Darien Eddington.  
She quickly dried off and got in the clothes she had arrived in. She   
waved good-bye to everybody, smiling brightly. When she passed Nigel, she   
grinned and reached out to hug him.  
"Be here bright and early tomorrow. Same time." He ordered after they   
had separated. Serena furrowed her brow, Nigel had said shooting for the   
move started the day after tomorrow.  
"What for?"  
Nigel sighed in disgust. "Your own shoot," he spat out and wrinkled his   
nose. Immediately, Serena knew the disdain in his voice and expression was   
not held for her. "I'll explain tomorrow, it's another one of Elaine's   
brilliant ideas."  
Serena patted his back sympathetically and made her way out into the   
dying sunlight. They had worked well into evening. After looking around the   
parking lot for some time, trying to discern what she was looking for,   
Serena realized Cary had dropped her off and she hadn't arranged to be   
picked up. About to take out Mina's cell phone and call a cab, Serena felt   
someone approach her.  
"Need a ride?" A familiar voice said behind her.  
Serena whirled around to see a clean-cut Darien, looking as if he had   
just stepped out of a shower, with his black jeans and leather jacket. His   
hair was wet and slicked off his forehead.  
She debated the loaded question he had just popped up. She shouldn't   
accept, she knew she shouldn't. But wouldn't it be suspicious not to ride   
home with your boyfriend? Calm down, she ordered. He's not asking you to   
marry him—it's just an innocent car ride.  
But as she nodded her consent and followed Darien to his sleek BMW, she   
derived the impression that nothing about Darien Eddington was innocent.  
The car ride to her penthouse was filled with a nervous silence. Well,   
at least for Serena. Darien looked as if he was perfectly at home not   
holding any sort of conversation with his girlfriend. The ride finally ended   
and Serena all but jumped out of the vehicle.  
"Thanks," she rushed out breathlessly. She prepared to shut the door   
when Darien's calm voice stopped her.  
"Don't be silly, I'll see you up."  
Her mind raced. It was all too dangerous for him to get even closer to   
her. But how could she refuse. Besides, if he wanted to come in, she could   
just tell him she was tired from the long day. That wasn't exactly a lie.  
They arrived at her door and Serena made a big deal of looking around.   
"No big, bad monsters." She quipped and reveled in the sound of his quiet   
laughter. The comfortable moment was lost as Darien lifted his head and   
made eye contact with Serena. After an eternity of silence, she managed to   
break the intense moment and coughed uneasily. "I-um, thank you for the   
ride," she stuttered. "Good-night, Darien."  
He nodded and smiled slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow night for   
dinner, then?"  
Serena panicked. A date!? There was no way she could handle a date with   
him alone. She could barely deal with being near him in a room packed with   
people. "Tomorrow night?" She started in a strangled voice. "I really think   
I'll be tired from work by tomorrow night." It was lame, she knew it. But   
what else did she have?  
"It'll be an early dinner then," Darien coaxed and Serena got the   
distinct impression that he was deciding it for her, not asking. "An early,   
short dinner." He added at her look of reluctance. "We have a lot of things   
we need discuss."  
What things? Serena wondered. But that didn't matter now. What mattered   
was getting him away from her so she could recover her senses and gather her   
equilibrium--which seemed to be scattered everywhere at that particular   
juncture.  
She nodded silently and stared down at the carpet.  
"Good," Darien stated. She remained silent. "I'll see you then." His   
then tone grew softer, causing Serena's head to lift up in curiosity. "Good   
night, Mina." With that, he bent his head and kissed her softly, his warm   
lips light on her own. Pulling away abruptly, he turned on his heel and   
walked away, his movements fluid.  
Serena stumbled into Mina's apartment, hand over her mouth. She sank   
down onto the sofa and closed her eyes, the taste of Darien's kiss still   
lingering.  
  



	4. Limelight 4

Limelight  
By: Karisma  
Chapter Four  
Rated: PG-13  
Genre: Alt, Romance  
Parini@hotmail.com  
  
Darien Eddington raced along the highway away from Mina's home,   
thoughts racing through his head at a speed to match his luxury car. What   
had possessed him to kiss her like that? Especially considering the delicate   
situation that their relationship was in right now. And what had taken over   
him at the studio earlier that day? Any further, and he would have probably   
been making love to her right there, in front of the entire working crew.  
But something had been different about her, her complete shyness and   
wide-eyed innocent look had thrown him. All through the shoots, Mina had a   
look of awe etched on the gorgeous face that—if he didn't know any   
better—said this was all new to her. And when he had held her just like he   
had so many times, her reaction was completely different. It wasn't   
mechanically responsive or any act showing that she was used to his   
touch—no, he could swear she actually trembled at the feel of his lips on   
her skin.  
So what was all this? His first thought was that this was some kind of   
game, but that couldn't be it. Mina was a great actress, but not that great   
as to fake such a response. No, something about Mina Kinsley had changed   
while he had been gone, and he had every intention of finding out what.  
  
****  
  
Serena woke up, exhausted once again. Despite being extremely tired   
last night, she had finally fallen asleep at a late hour, her thoughts being   
clouded by a certain dark-haired leading man and what her next course of   
action should be. Now, on top of acting and having her picture taken and   
going to a movie premiere, she also had to play loving girlfriend to a man   
she was reluctantly growing attracted to.  
The best thing to do was play cool and avoid any intimate situations at   
all costs. Simple as that.  
Serena realized just how not simple it was when she arrived at work.  
"Mina!" A cheery voice called and Serena whirled around to be caught in   
a tight hug with a slightly short, brunette.  
She patted the stranger's back awkwardly, her mind searching for who   
this woman might be. She came up empty.  
"Mina, you've met my wife before," the dry voice of Nigel saved her and   
she smiled largely at the vivacious woman.  
"Of course, Elaine. It's wonderful seeing you." Serena squeezed   
Elaine's hands tightly and immediately liked the slightly older woman with   
the warm, brown eyes. She didn't mind the changes the woman had made in the   
original script she had loved so much. To each his own, Serena mused as she   
sat next to the eager, excited lady.  
"I had the most wonderful idea yesterday!" Elaine gushed, her chocolate   
brown eyes sparkling with giddiness that Serena found both contagious and   
amusing.  
"Yes, darling. It was simply wonderful." Nigel sighed, rubbing his   
forehead.  
Elaine pointedly ignored her husband and continued. "Anyway, it is the   
most romantic addition to our love story. I was watching the old commercial   
we made for the movie and I decided it just didn't work." she paused. "So I   
have decided to make a much more romantic commercial, one that depicts the   
true passion between Chloe and Jared. One that will make women everywhere   
want to see this movie over and over again. Elaine clapped enthusiastically   
while she practically bounced off the seat, looking very much like a child.   
"Why—it'll be bigger than TITANIC!"  
Serena took one look at Elaine's dreamy face found herself thinking   
Elaine acted out her silly fantasies about love through Chloe and Jared. But   
if Elaine could keep her teenage-like, idealistic views this far into her   
adult life, then more power to her. Besides, Nigel didn't exactly seem like   
the overly-romantic, knight-in-shining armor type.  
As if by cue, Nigel rolled his eyes and muttered, "If I remember   
correctly, TITANIC had a sad ending, much like the original ending of   
Missing You."  
Elaine shook away her husband's tirade as if the poor woman was used to   
these kinds of outbursts daily.  
"So we shoot this and then tomorrow we begin to film the other ending   
to the movie?" Serena shrugged. "It's a commercial, it'll take like what—ten   
minutes?"  
Nigel began to laugh, tipping his head back and letting out the first   
genuine chuckle Serena had heard from him yet. "Ten minutes!" He gasped.   
"You obviously don't know Elaine." With that he walked away, still chortling   
and leaving Serena with a very unsettling feeling.  
Elaine clapped her hands loudly for everybody's attention. "Okay,   
people. We only have so much daylight left. Let's get moving!"  
Serena groaned inwardly as she was directed to a trailer. Why did she   
have a bad feeling about this? Why did everything manage to go wrong for   
her? And why, oh why, had she agreed to this ridiculous plan to begin with?  
  
****  
  
The park they arrived at was indeed a beautiful place, with trees   
placed strategically and the manicured grass. Bushes filled with fragrant   
flowers trimmed the entire outline. The natural lushness of the park, not   
hindered by the hordes of people, seemed much like a fantasy in a different   
world instead of a square in New York .  
They began shooting immediately. As soon as Serena had put on one of   
her character's sundresses and her hair had been styled accordingly, she had   
been shipped off into the "capable" hands of Elaine along with Darien.   
There, she had told them her plan for the commercial.  
"Okay I talked this out with the camera men and they say it'll be a   
splendid shot. All you two have to do is lie down on the grass."  
Serena's head snapped toward the casual women. Lie down on the grass?   
What was this woman on?  
Darien apparently had the same thoughts as he raised a dark brow   
sardonically.  
Elaine saw their expressions and coaxed them. "Oh, it'll be fun. Come   
on." She led them to a spot that was on perfectly green grass with a   
background of colorful flowers. "Now Serena lie down on your back."  
"Excuse me?" Serena blurted out, her blonde eyebrows raised to   
practically their hairline.  
"Like this," Elaine let herself fall to the lush grass and laid down,   
looking up at Serena and Darien earnestly. "Now come," she patted the spot   
next to her. Serena slowly did so and felt Elaine get up. She saw both their   
faces peering down at her and felt utterly ridiculous. Elaine's looking   
delighted and Darien's perfectly amused. "Now, Darien." She took his arm so   
he was facing her. "You will be right here."  
They walked away from Serena and with a slightly painful roll of her   
eyes she saw Darien's black shoes a few feet away from her head. This was a   
romantic commercial? Not that she was complaining—the further he kept his   
distance, the better. Of course, they would have to be close tonight at   
dinner. She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought. Serena felt a foreign   
fluttering in her stomach, and after convincing herself it was due to   
nervousness of playing Mina with so intimate a man, she settled down. She   
opened her eyes and nearly fainted. Darien's face was directly above hers,   
his dark eyes locked with her lighter ones.  
He was propped up on his elbows, which were crossed way down by his   
stomach. The awkward position looked slightly uncomfortable, but Darien's   
face remained cool, not one emotion flickering across.  
"Okay!" Elaine called, her voice high and excited. "Okay, Darien take   
the rose, yes!"  
Serena's eyes closed reflexively as the soft petals of a red flower   
were traced across the features of her face. Darien's strong fingers lightly   
held the fragile flower, moving it along the counters of her eyelashes,   
cheekbones, nose, and finally lips.  
She shivered, forgetting everything but her—and of course Darien.  
"Turn toward me, Serena!" Elaine commanded.  
Slightly dazed, she followed the order too late.  
"Okay, once again from the top. This time, Serena smile softly and   
slowly turn toward the camera. The next take was better, and the next even   
more so—and so on and so on. Finally, Elaine was satisfied enough that they   
could use film. It took three tries, but finally, viewing the entire scene   
from a small screen, Elaine was happy.  
"That's a wrap, folks!" Nigel said loudly, joy evident in his tone.  
Serena happily got up from her position and stretched. She turned   
slightly to see Darien do so also. She quickly walked back to her trailer,   
hoping that Darien would either forget about their date or be too tired to   
go through with it. No such luck.  
She opened the door after changing, pulling her light jacket tighter   
across her chest against the cool breeze to find Darien waiting outside for   
her. With his back turned to her, Serena had a moment to stare at him. His   
appearance was perfect as usual in presses slacks and a teal dress shirt.  
She shyly walked up to him. "Hi," she said softly and smiled as he   
spun around.  
"Ready?" he asked tautly.  
Serena frowned at his demeanor and nodded. He led her to his luxury   
car. She slid into the passenger seat, nervously tugging on her flowered   
ankle-length skirt. She shrugged off her jacket in the warm car and lay it   
folded on her lap. When Darien started the car, she anxiously fidgeted with   
her ice blue tank top, picking invisible lint off sporadically. This was   
going to be a long night.  
  
****  
  
Darien watched her squirm with increasing annoyance. Why was she acting   
like he was the big, bad wolf? Why was she so incredibly jumpy—did she know   
about tonight? Why wasn't he angrier at her? And why did she have to look so   
damn sexy and sweet all at the same time with her hair all loose around her   
shoulders?  
He pushed the thoughts out of his mind while clutching the steering   
wheel tighter. He turned into a free parking space of the Chinese   
restaurant, and as he shifted to undo the buckle on his seatbelt, he   
collided with a blonde, surprisingly hard, head.  
"Oh," he heard her gasp in surprise and pain.  
They both lifted their heads up simultaneously, causing their faces to   
be centimeters apart. He sucked his breath in at her proximity and   
immediately the light smell of citrus and wildflowers assaulted his senses.  
"You changed your shampoo," he said quietly, making no effort to move   
in the slightest.  
"Oh," was her soft reply, she stared right back into his eyes, as if   
frozen.  
"It's nice," Darien didn't blink, afraid to miss one moment of her   
liquid eyes wide with something indefinable. He leaned in slightly, fully   
prepared to kiss her when he heard her clear her throat and say:  
"I'm starved. Should we go in?" Like a shot, she was out of the car   
and Darien had a second to berate himself of what he had almost done. He had   
been perfectly willing to kiss her a few seconds ago--hell, he was still   
willing! But those impulses were completely out of the question considering   
the conversation topic he had planned for tonight.  
He watched as Mina smoothed her skirt before sitting, thanking the   
waiter for the menu and opening it, biting her lip as she looked among the   
choices. He followed the small, straight teeth sinking into her red lower   
lip with fascination before shaking his head.  
Moments later, they both ordered and were once again left alone in the   
quiet atmosphere of the authentic restaurant. He saw Mina glance down at her   
napkin and then anxiously pull and tug at it. Her gaze lifted to look around   
the room, the other diners, the waiters, anywhere but at him.  
"I don't see any reason in pretending anymore—I suppose we both know."   
He began, his voice cold.  
Mina's eyes flew to his, panic written all over her lovely face. Well,   
that settled it—she knew.  
"W-What?" she asked shakily.  
"I think it's gone on long enough. You've done what you've been asked   
to do…there's no use going on."  
Absolute terror struck her eyes and she continued to stutter. "W-What   
do you mean?"  
He sighed, exasperated. Why on earth was she playing dumb? Had Nigel   
put her up to this—keep him interested with a game? "Mina, you know exactly   
what I'm talking about."  
"Oh," she responded tentatively. "It's about…"  
He stared at her for a moment, wondering what exactly had caused her   
sudden amnesia. There was nothing left to do. "Our relationship, Mina—or   
lack thereof."  
"Okay, um—before we go any further let me just get this one thing   
straight: you're breaking up with me, right?" She didn't seem the least bit   
angry, confusion was the only emotion written on her features.  
Well, breaking up wasn't exactly the right word for the delicate—not to   
mention unusual—situation they had been put in, but if that was the only way   
she could face it, so be it.  
"Yes," he said slowly.  
"And how long have you been planning to break up with Mi—me," she   
fumbled and caught herself quickly. Darien frowned, who talked about   
themselves in the third person? But back to the subject at hand…  
"I've been thinking about it for some time—we both know it was going   
nowhere—and since the project is almost over, I figured now was the time."  
Mina's face suddenly grew very relieved and Darien grew as confused as   
she had been earlier. What was with this woman's mood swings. She now looked   
glad about how he had answered rather than being angry that he had felt this   
way so long and had done nothing about it. Her expression changed yet again,   
her brow furrowing in puzzlement and Darien sighed inwardly. He felt another   
round of twenty questions coming on since Mina was obviously playing dumb   
tonight for some reason unknown to him.  
"What project?"  
"The movie," Darien said incredulously, struck by how ignorant she   
seemed to be.  
"But what does our relationship have to do with the movie?" She looked   
down at the cold food in front of her that they both hadn't even realized   
arrived and pushed it forward slightly, indicating her lack of appetite.  
But Darien was too busy choking down the water he had taken a sip of   
before his dinner date had finished speaking, trying not to spit the   
mouthful out. Of all the obtuse questions she had asked on this "date", this   
had to take the cake. He couldn't take any more, what the hell did she think   
was going on here? He wasn't going to be playing with, especially not by   
Mina.  
"Mina," he started, his voice sounding taut and stretched to even his   
own ears. "I don't know what you think you're pulling, but don't you think   
for one moment I'm going to fall for it. The famous "Kinsley charm" isn't   
going to work this time. " He sneered, enjoying the struck look on her face.   
And it was Serena's turn to spit out her water as he finished his speech.   
"We both know that this entire "relationship" isn't real and I don't care   
how much you or Nigel want it to continue until after we premiere the movie.   
It ends now. The great publicity and box office charts can go to hell, I   
want out. Make up a story; I don't really care who dumped who as long as   
it's officially, completely, absolutely over."  
  



	5. Limelight 5

Limelight  
Chapter Five  
By: Karisma  
Rated: PG-13  
Genre: Alt, Romance  
www.geocities.com/karismafanfic  
Karisma456@hotmail.com  
November 2000  
  
"Mina! How could you not tell me the truth!" Serena all but yelled into   
her sister's ear over the telephone that same night.  
"Calm down, Sere." Mina replied, not the least bit fazed. "I didn't   
think it was that important. I figured you wouldn't even be seeing him, much   
less going out with him. I just didn't want to give you useless   
information."  
The explanation sounded like something Mina would rationalize, but   
Serena wouldn't give up. "Well, I think it would have been a pretty vital   
part considering the entire studio knows Mina and Darien's relationship   
really isn't with the exception of Mina herself—or me, who is really you!"   
Growing slightly frustrated at her lack of ability to sort the two of them   
out, Serena stopped ranting long enough to catch her breath.  
Mina was silent on the other end.  
"Mina? You there?"  
"Yeah, okay, Sere." She blew out her breath. "I didn't want you to know   
because I was afraid of what you'd think of me, alright?"  
Serena's face and heart softened at the weak sound in her sister's   
voice. "Mina, you know I would never think anything bad of you."  
"Serena, I'm twenty-seven, I have absolutely no life out of the movies,   
photo shoots, and interviews. They only thing that made me seem even half   
way normal was the fact I had a boyfriend. And even that is a lie—and for   
what?—a movie!" She laughed bitterly. "Have you heard anything so pathetic   
in your life?"  
"Yes," Serena countered gently, hoping to bring a smile to her sister's   
face. "I'm twenty-seven going on forty. I have no life outside my physics   
lab and research. I haven't been on a date in ages—unless you count late   
nights with Melvin running tests over and over again—much less been glanced   
at by anything male and human. And the worst part is, I'm not even creative   
enough to make up a boyfriend so I can escape the weird looks people give me   
when they realize I'm not involved." She rubbed her forehead, suddenly   
depressed by the fact that now that she had said it aloud, the awareness   
that her life sucked was tenfold. Her spirits lifted when she heard Mina's   
light laughter on the other end.  
"Listen, Sere. I'm calling from the airport and my flight's about to   
leave. I'm going to be moving fairly quickly so either I'll call you or   
write—but don't write back because I'll be gone, alright?"  
"Sure," Serena felt a pang of regret, recognizing that once Mina hung   
up she'd be alone again, facing all the problems that had been unknowingly   
passed on to her.  
"I love you." Mina sang.  
"Love you, too," Serena murmured and softly placed the cordless phone   
back in its cradle. She looked around the large expanse of Mina's home   
blankly. After roaming about for a few moments, gazing at photos she had   
framed of them when they were younger and as they had grown up. She smiled   
softly at a few of them and then settled down on the crème leather couch,   
preparing to find some old reruns. She reached for the remote lying on the   
glass coffee table in front of her, accidentally brushing across a black   
tape. Serena curiously picked it up, peeling off the sticky note attached to   
it.  
Mina,  
Thought you may want to watch what we have of the movie so far. The rest of   
the plot is in the new script.  
Nigel  
Serena smiled, happy she had something to occupy her time for the next   
two hours or so. She was also grateful, now she knew what she was going into   
tomorrow. It gave her a great way to get to know "Chloe".  
She popped the tape in and curled up on the couch, crunching on her   
pretzels and hugging a cool cushion to her chest. The credits started and   
Serena settled in, preparing to laugh at the corniness and scorn the entire   
mushy plot—and groan and how they would change it to make it even worse.  
A bit over two hours later, after she had completed the movie and read   
the new script ending thoroughly, a sniffling Serena wiped one of the few   
tears the movie had managed to wring out of her. She prided herself on her   
ability to reason and not get carried away her entire life—Mina was the soft   
one, the one who lost herself in everything. But Missing You, had been one   
of the sweetest movies she had every allowed herself to watch. She had   
actually wanted the couple to be together in the end, sappiness and all.   
And after reading the new ending, she was slightly embarrassed to admit she   
loved it—and was happy Elaine had the good sense to give the lovebirds a   
happily ever after.  
She had scoffed the entire thought of a happy ending, but that was   
before she had allowed herself to see the characters Chloe and Jared—and see   
the love they shared was more than puppy love. Nigel had done a wonderful   
job with the majority of the film, weaving an intense Jared into the simple   
life of Chloe, a young women who lives to please her parents—so much she   
would marry a man she doesn't truly love. Jared Wilkins comes into the small   
town as a stranger who befriends Chloe. They spend some time together   
talking and laughing and before Chloe knows it—she's in love. Jared,   
however, has known for some time that he is in love with her, but has no   
clue she has been promised to another. This was where Elaine changed the   
plot.  
And tomorrow, she, Serena Kinsley, would be Chloe Jenkins and change   
the fate of a couple in love. The thought embarrassingly enough, made her   
giddy. Except for the tiny detail that she would be loving a man who   
despised her, or her sister, but she was her sister….Oh, it was all terribly   
confusing.  
But as Serena got ready for bed, an emotion she had been to busy and   
possibly to ashamed to let catch up to her, overwhelmed her. Just the   
thought of Darien let the feelings wash over her again.  
Happiness.  
She was happy Darien and Mina were not in an actual relationship.   
Because that made Darien single? A free agent? Available? Of course he   
wasn't—not to her anyway. Because according to Darien, he despised Mina, and   
for the time being, she was Mina. And that left no room for any sort of   
intimate relationship. Not that she wanted any in the first place.  
Because she didn't.  
Really.  
  
****  
  
Morning came and with it a sense of impeding doom. What had she been   
thinking? She had been so busy sighing and moaning about the movie, it   
hadn't dawned on her what she would be doing today. With whom. She would   
have to act—in front of a camera. She would have to cry—in front of a   
camera. Oh, Lord in heaven, she'd have to kiss Darien. That thought alone   
was enough to make her want to faint—not to mention she would be doing it in   
front of a camera!  
Serena quickly drove to the park where it was agreed the cast and crew   
would meet. After she had parked, she whispered a silent prayer and got out   
of the vehicle. Jogging over to where Elaine and Nigel stood, she smiled and   
greeted them. After a moment, they directed her to a large trailer where she   
would get dressed.  
She entered the comfortable atmosphere and immediately found the dress   
she was to wear for the scene. It was a light summer dress with short   
sleeves and a full-length skirt. The pattern was simple, a pale yellow with   
pastel blue flowers. Unfortunately, the material was so sheer, it required a   
white slip. Serena quickly undressed, feeling slightly awkward being in her   
underwear in such a foreign place. She slid into the light material of the   
slip and caught a glance of herself in the mirror. The slip was pretty and   
modest enough to be a dress of it's own, Serena shrugged and reached for the   
sundress when she heard the door of the trailer open. Serena spun around to   
see Darien there, staring intently at her without a trace of embarrassment   
or an apology in his eyes.  
Serena gasped and instinctively held the dress in one fist over her   
chest.  
"Don't stop on my account," he said dryly before entering the suddenly   
confining space.  
"W-What are you doing here?" Serena mumbled, hating herself for   
stuttering.  
"I'm glad to see you too, Mina," he shot back with mock warmness.   
"Nigel requests that we run through our lines together. But I'll permit you   
to finish dressing first…if that's what you want to do. I don't mind in the   
least if you'd rather not." He grinned at her and chills were running up and   
down Serena's body so fast, she would have thought lightening had struck.  
After collecting herself and remembering to scowl at his impertinence,   
she quickly slid the cool material over her head and smoothed it out.   
Satisfied, she lifted her head to find Darien's eyes so intensely focused on   
her, she had to look away. Clearing her throat, she sat down on the small   
couch attached to the side of the trailer and waited for him to do the same.   
Surprised when he opted to sit next to her rather than opposite, Serena   
blinked and coughed nervously.  
"Do you have your script?" Darien asked mildly and Serena jumped up to   
snatch it off the small table across the "room". When she arrived back to   
him, she casually sat directly opposite him so she was looking at him rather   
than touching him.  
Darien gave her an amused glance as if he knew what she was thinking   
and her immediate reaction was blushing and looking down at the thick binder   
in front of her. The next thing she was aware of was a slow movement and   
then the smell of masculine cologne. Looking up, she blinked to find him   
seated next to her.  
"Is page 46 alright with you?" His tone was brisk and business like.  
Serena took the hint and nodded, reprimanding herself for thinking his   
actions had meant something more. This wasn't high school anymore, they were   
adults and sitting next to members of the opposite sex meant nothing. Just   
like the shivers she got whenever their legs brushed meant absolutely   
nothing. Clearing her head, she focused on her lines.  
"Sometimes what you want isn't always what's good for you," she said,   
her voice thick as she imagined trying to explain her case to Jared.  
"And sometimes what you're forced to do isn't what's good for you." He   
countered, his voice clear and strong.  
"Who says I'm being forced?" Chloe told him haughtily.  
Jared scoffed, "You're telling me you want to marry him? A man you   
don't even love?"  
Chloe stuck out her chin proudly, "Who says I don't love him?"  
"You can't." He said simply.  
"And just why not?"  
Jared's hands cupped Chloe's face and forced her eyes to meet his.   
"Because you love me." He said softly before dipping his head and kissing   
her gently.  
Chloe's head swam with thoughts as the kiss lasted. And lasted.   
Suddenly, it wasn't Jared and Chloe kissing. It was Darien kissing   
Serena…and Serena kissing him back. The short but sweet kiss that was   
written in the script had been erased and with it came a new scene. One that   
had nothing to do with a movie. This one was only the two of them in their   
own world.  
When they pulled apart slowly, Darien's hands still braced around   
Serena's face, a slow grin formed on Darien's face at the shock written on   
his partner's.  
"I think I hear them calling us. Shall we go?" Darien stated calmly,   
getting up and preparing to leave the trailer. He stopped only to look at   
Serena and smile wryly. "I would…freshen up if I were you." And with that he   
was gone.  
Serena furrowed her brow at his last comment and walked over to a   
mirror. What she saw angered and embarrassed her all at once. Her hair was   
tousled about her face and her lips were bruised red from his kisses. Anger   
took over her as she smoothed her hair and licked her lips. The nerve of   
him! Doing this to her and then advising she fix it! But, she admitted   
wryly, she hadn't exactly put a stop to his behavior. But what had caused   
him to kiss her? Hadn't he stressed enough last night he wanted nothing to   
do with her?  
Frowning at her reflection, she sighed and walked out the door, unsure   
of what the day would hold.  
  
****  
  
Hours later, Serena was finishing the take in the park where she broke   
of her romance with Jared due to her duty to marry someone else.  
After breaking away from his kiss, tears forming in her eyes, Chloe   
pursed her lips and took a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, her   
voice trembling. "I never meant to hurt you."  
Jared reached out for her, his face pained and anxious, but Chloe shook   
her head and back up.  
"I'm sorry," she repeated hoarsely before taking a few steps backward.   
Then, with a choked sob, she spun around and fled.  
"Cut!" A loud voice announced, and Serena stopped to walk back to the   
group, hope on her face. "Wonderful take, that's it for that scene!'  
"Yes!" Serena pumped her fist in the air with happiness, they must have   
gone over it a million times before Nigel was finally happy with the work   
they had produced.  
"Now the last scene. While there is still light. Then we'll see if we   
can call it a day."  
Serena sighed tiredly and walked over back to the trailer where her next   
costume awaited her.  
"You act like you've never done this before," a cool voice said behind   
her. She spun around to meet Darien's discerning gaze.  
"I'm just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night."  
"Lying takes it out of people," he said pointedly and Serena winced.  
"Look, I'm sorry. Alright?" Serena sighed and walked closer to him,   
feeling the entire crew need not hear this. "I don't know what else to tell   
you. I understand where you're coming from and it's over. I'll tell the   
press we mutually decided to call it off. Would that make you happy?" She   
finished, suddenly feeling incredibly tired.  
Darien's expression was one of suspicious disbelief. "No games?"  
Serena sighed again, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "None." And she   
entered her trailer; unaware of the piercing eyes boring into her back.  
  
****  
  
Chloe stood in front of her mirror, full bridal attire in place, sobbing   
her heart out. She sniffed loudly and took the tissue to swipe her face dry,   
careful of her immaculate make up. She had a wedding to attend in less than   
thirty seconds and instead of anxiously waiting to meet her husband, she was   
gladly willing to trade this appointment for a root canal.  
Taking a deep breath, she exited the small room and barely remembered   
walking down the aisle with her happy father. She met her future husband   
where the priest was waiting and was numb at the prospect of spending her   
life with this man. As the priest waited for her consent to start the   
ceremony, she looked around the room and her eyes were immediately drawn to   
a lone figure in the back, staring at her with intense passion. This was   
it—her last chance. If she turned it was over.  
She dropped her eyes to the floor and brought her gaze back to the   
priest and gave a slight nod. Her answer was given. It was done.  
After a few moments, while her husband was regurgitating his vows, Chloe   
snuck a glance at where she had seen Jared last.  
The space was empty. Her heart sank the finality of it all. Turning her   
attention to the cold band on her finger and equally icy emptiness in her   
heart, she looked at the priest just as he finished his question.  
"..so long as you both shall live?"  
"No," she said softly, shocked by her own answer. She blinked and a   
small curve of a smile grew on her lips, giving her answer more strength.   
"No," she said firmly.  
"What?" The man in front of her asked, stupefied.  
"I can't," she said simply. And with a grin, she hiked up the thick   
skirts of her white dress and ran out, hoping it wasn't too late. On the way   
to her destination, she tossed the veil aside and her blonde hair was soon   
out of the constricting bun and flowing behind her as she sprinted.  
Coming to a stop in the parking lot, she searched frantically for his   
car and fought down the panic rising when she didn't find the vehicle. After   
scanning a few times, she sank down on the curb, looking quite ridiculous,   
unable to believe what she had been waiting for her entire life had slipped   
through her fingers because of her own stupidity.  
"What took you so long?" a clear voice asked from behind her and   
Chloe's head shot up. Daring to hope, she slowly turned her head to see a   
man with dark hair and bright eyes smirking at her a few yards away. She   
jumped up and ran toward him, stopping when she was a foot away from, afraid   
to touch him.  
She stared at him for what seemed like forever and he stared back.   
They remained like that for some time until she couldn't take it anymore.  
"I'm sorry," she apologized again, this time for an entirely different   
reason. She bit her lip in fear. What if they couldn't go back? What if he   
couldn't forgive her?  
After a second, he embraced her roughly, crushing her against him   
before kissing her. They parted for a moment, only long enough for him to   
whisper  
"You say that too much."  
And he kissed her once again.  
"Cut!" The same loud voice interrupted, and Serena broke away from   
Darien's warm embrace, her head slightly dizzy and foggy. "That's a wrap,   
folks. Tomorrow you have off! Now get out of here!" Nigel's warmness touched   
all of them as they packed up.  
Serena finished changing, and helped the crew. By the time the work was   
done, it was clear into the evening. She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion and   
dragged her feet over to her car.  
"I'll see you tomorrow. I can meet you at your place." Darien's voice   
once again came out of nowhere and startled her.  
"Pardon?" She asked, confusion obvious in her blue eyes.  
"I'll come over to your place and we'll sort out the story for the   
press."  
"Oh, okay," she consented, rubbing her eyes, too tired to argue. She   
covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her. She blinked hard and searched for   
her keys.  
Darien's surprisingly soft touch on her arm guided her over to his car.  
"What are you doing?" she protested mutely.  
"You can't drive like this. I'll take you home." It was an order and   
Serena slipped into the warm car without much objection.  
Darien watched the strange woman that had entered his life drift off to   
sleep. Her head lulled one side and he had the irrepressible urge to kiss   
her forehead. He focused on the road instead and gripped the wheel so hard   
his knuckles turned white.  
When he pulled into her parking space and turned to wake her, her   
faltered for a moment. Sighing, he got out of the car and opened her side of   
the door. Picking her up with ease, he smiled against his will when she   
shifted slightly but never woke up.  
Arriving at her door, he looked at her in his arms, then at the locked   
door. As if sensing his dilemma, Serena stirred and open her tired, clear   
eyes. It took her a moment to place where she was and who was holding. Once   
realization struck, she drowsily tried to get him to put her down. He leaned   
over to place her feet on the carpeted floor. She fumbled with the key   
before opening the door and turning to face him sleepily.  
"Thank you," she murmured, staring at a spot on his blue shirt rather   
than his eyes.  
"Don't mention it," he said equally soft.  
She sensed the mood and recalled a scene similar to this one sometime   
ago. "Are you going to kiss me again?" she asked.  
Darien blinked at her boldness and realized her tone wasn't coy or   
seductive. He looked down at her to see a sleepy woman smiling slightly up   
at him. Her question had been one of curiosity and innocence.  
His lips curved up and he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her   
forehead. "Yes."  
"Bye," she whispered and slipped inside, clicking the door locked.  
Darien sighed heavily, leaning against the door of her penthouse. What   
was he doing? One minute he was yelling at her for playing games and the   
next it was him doing the game playing. And the way she carried herself,   
Darien would bet good money she didn't even realize how sexy the changes had   
made her. Mina had something so different about her. Something that was   
undeniably attractive and…sweet. It wasn't her looks, he had known Mina was   
a gorgeous woman from the first time he had laid eyes on her. But now, on   
top of carrying a different kind of beauty, she also possessed personality   
traits he had never seen before. And it was making it harder to resist her.   
What's more, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to try anymore.  
  



	6. Limelight 6

Limelight  
Chapter Six  
By: Karisma  
Rated: PG-13  
Genre: Alt, Romance  
www.geocities.com/karismafanfic  
Karisma456@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
December 2000  
AN: Okay, due to the way the story has turned out i changed the movie that   
they are working on. the title has now changed so go with it, kay? thanks   
and enjoy...  
  
Serena woke up the next day feeling more rested then she had in the   
past week. She stretched languidly in bed for a few moments before facing   
the day with a quick shower. She padded around in her sister's over sized   
robe the large expanse of her kitchen, and put together a small meal   
consisting of toast, eggs and orange juice. Glancing at the clock on the   
high walls of Mina's apartment, she realized with a wry smile the reasons   
for her restful feeling; she had slept in until noon. She rinsed the dishes   
after she was done and settled down to enjoy her day off, when a sharp   
rapping came from her door.  
Serena made her way through the large penthouse, grumbling incoherent   
phrases about her one day off and not being able to enjoy it. When she   
opened the door, she gasped inaudibly at who was on the other side of it.  
"May I come in?" He asked after a moment of being gawked at.  
"What—sure—yes. Come in." Serena stepped aside to let Darien enter,   
fully aware of his height, despite her own tall frame.  
She clutched the robe at her throat, her only consolation for being   
this awkwardly dressed that at least she hadn't answered the door in a   
towel. She followed him as he made his way cleverly around her sister's home   
and into the sitting room, leading Serena to believe he had visited at least   
once.  
She cleared her throat and watched him sit down on the couch, looking   
completely at ease with himself. "Um—make yourself at home, I'll only be a   
minute while I dress." She swiveled on her bare heel and quickly escaped to   
the safe haven of her temporary room. That only led to the next logical   
conflict: what to wear. She finally decided on white slacks and sandals and   
a gray-blue silk shirt tied in a knot at her waist. She pulled her shoulder   
length hair back into a short, loose braid and satisfied with her   
appearance, decided to go out and discover why Darien had dropped by.  
She took in his appearance before making herself known to him. He wore   
blue jeans and a pale yellow sweater shirt that gave a look of casual   
comfort. She cleared her throat and sat on a stuffed chair across from him;   
a nice distance that protected herself from him without it seeming too   
obvious. But why did she feel she needed protection?  
"So what brings you here?" She slowly said, trying hard not to seem   
rude while she questioned him.  
"I told you yesterday I'd be stopping by, remember?" Serena's mind was   
a blank and she shook her head to tell him so. He continued after her   
admission. "No matter. I thought I might apologize to you for the things I   
said earlier. Nigel explained his plan to both of us and we both agreed.   
That gave me no right to say the things I said to you in the restaurant   
earlier." He gave a disarming smile after his speech, though his cerulean   
eyes remaining completely serious.  
She swallowed, flustered at his thoughtfulness. "Well, thank you. I   
appreciate that." She had no idea what to do next. She couldn't very well   
kick him out, but he had already done what he came to do, what else was   
there. She remained at a loss for what to say, but Darien quickly remedied   
the situation. "I was wondering if you'd allow me to further apologize by   
taking you out to dinner."  
She eyed him warily and he laughed, his usually passive eyes crinkling.   
"I promise there will not be a repeat performance of the last time we   
dined."  
"Even if I were to agree, we have quite some time to kill before   
dinner." Serena looked pointedly at the clock, which read 12:30.  
"Well, then. I suppose I'll just have to take you to see a movie as   
well." He smiled charmingly and Serena sighed, knowing she was fighting a   
losing battle.  
"You don't take 'no' for an answer do you?" She asked, narrowing her   
eyes as she stood up, towering over him for once.  
Darien stood up as well, turning the tables by taking a step closer to   
her and bending his head slightly to peer down at her. "I don't particularly   
care for the word," he agreed, amused.  
She eyed him with curiosity, wondering what today would bring. There   
was only one way to find out.  
"Let me get my purse."  
  
****  
  
An hour later, Serena found herself walking through the park, marveling   
in happiness at how many people did not seem to recognize either of them.   
Darien walked slowly next to her as she continued to answer the question he   
had asked recently.  
"…and when my mother died of cancer, I decided it was now or never. I   
couldn't keep putting it off as if it was some dream I had. I had to make it   
a reality. So I came and here I am!" She smiled softly, hoping she had   
depicted Mina's story well.  
"What about your father?" Darien asked quietly, his hands in the   
pockets of his jeans as he strolled along the gray path.  
Serena turned somber. "He died a year ago of a stroke." She shook her   
head sadly. "None of us saw it coming." She felt an unexpected warmth as   
Darien put his arm around her in a comforting gesture. She looked up at him   
in surprise to see his face looking straight ahead and completely casual.   
"So what made you choose to be an actor?"  
"I didn't," he said shortly. "Acting chose me." She looked up at him,   
her brow scrunched up adorably and he fought the urge to tap her nose with   
his finger. "I was working at a waiter to pay for my mother's medical bills   
when a Mr. Colin Wrang found me there and the next thing I knew, my face   
was on the silver screen and I was raking in the money." He said the last   
bit bitterly, his voice filled with regret.  
"What happened to your mother?" She asked softly, sensing his pain with   
the subject.  
He casually retracted his arm and Serena felt cool air slip through her   
silk shirt with the absence of his warmth. "She died anyway. The operation   
would have saved her if the problem had been diagnosed earlier, but by the   
time the operation went underway, it was too late." He refused to meet her   
gaze and Serena pushed no more, sensing the conversation about him was   
completed for the time being.  
However, she couldn't refrain from asking one more question. "What   
about now? Are you going to continued doing something you can't feel   
passionate about?"  
He glanced at her wryly and gestured around them to a wide variety of   
people. "Look around, Mina. Do you think all these people are completely   
fascinated with their jobs?" He shook his head. "No, they do it to make a   
living and provide for themselves and maybe even families."  
Serena frowned up at him, halting her steps and waiting until he   
noticed her absense and stopped also. "You're hardly in that position,   
Darien. You not only have the means to go out and do whatever you wish, you   
also don't have the burden of a family to care for." She bit out the last   
part, showing her contempt for his view on familial life openly.  
He cocked at eyebrow at her in surprise and Serena realized with a deep   
blush that that perhaps was not how Mina would have behaved. It was sad, as   
sisters, even twins, they should have known each other well enough to play   
the other perfectly, but time had changed them both. And while Serena could   
read Mina's emotions and mannerisms like a book whenever they were together,   
playing Mina alone was an entirely different concept.  
"I didn't know you had changed your views so quickly," he drawled   
slowly as he continued walking and Serena jogged to catch up.  
"Well, what did you think my view was?" She shot back challengingly,   
the question coming out haughtily when she really meant to find out   
something new about her sister.  
"The last I heard, which may not be accurate," he smirked at her, "was   
that you believed it was easier and better off to be alone rather than have   
the trouble of keeping in touch with "loved ones"."  
"Oh," she said quietly, staring down at her sandals in hurt. Mina had   
said that? Referring to her?  
"But it was obviously said in a fit of anger or something to that   
extent, seeing as how you're quite passionate about such things," Darien   
continued, not noticing his companion's lagging expression.  
"What—oh yes," Serena said distractedly, not quite avidly listening.   
After some silence, they came to the end of the park and continued on the   
street. Serena had slightly gotten over the blow of Mina's rejection and was   
almost smiling at the end of the block. "Oh, look!" She exclaimed at the   
sight of a large building. She crossed the street with Darien in tow.  
They entered the building and as Darien looked around his surroundings,   
he shot Serena a funny look. "I had no idea you were interested in art."  
Serena shrugged, not knowing how to respond to such a statement.   
Instead, she waited as Darien paid for their tickets and then started down   
the hall into the different sections. She found one of her favorites   
immediately and stared at it for a moment in silent fascination until she   
felt Darien come behind her.  
"I love this painting," she whispered, afraid to break the spell of a   
truly powerful image.  
Darien stared at the bright colors against a dark background. His mind   
immediately wandered from the painting to the woman in front of him. Her   
head was cocked to the side and her eyes were locked straight ahead, a   
dreamy smile placed on her curved lips.  
"It makes you feel safe," she murmured.  
"From what?" Darien asked softly, still taking in her form.  
She blinked, startled by his question and spun to face him. She   
flushed, "I don't know." She stuttered and Darien got the acute sensation   
she was lying, but decided not to press it.  
They spent a brief forty minutes walking around the gallery in   
silence, appreciating the atmosphere and sharing information about certain   
pieces they knew about.  
When they exited, they slipped into a comedy film at just the moment   
it started. The ticket boy had given them a funny look at their cool   
expressions and had finally recognized them, stuttering and bumbling like a   
fool when he had handed them the slips of paper. They had managed to keep   
straight faces until they were hidden by the darkness of the movie theater,   
where they burst into laughter and promptly received a series of evil glares   
and hushing noises. They quietly took a seat in the back and calmed down.  
"Don't you mind being seen with me? I mean, won't they think we are   
still…you know?"  
He looked at her big eyes and worried expression and said the truth. "I   
don't care what they think."  
"What changed your mind?"  
"It was never the public that worried me. I didn't want to be in such a   
fraud anymore."  
She nodded knowingly and blushed. "Did you find someone else that…" She   
trailed off and Darien smiled at her question and mannerisms.  
"No, it wasn't that."  
She looked at him confusedly, her brow furrowed but didn't question   
anymore as the previews ended and the movie commenced.  
A half an hour later, Serena found herself all but snoring at the   
dragging, supposedly humorous movie. The plot was awful, the dialogue was   
non existent, and the characters all sounded and looked the same.  
"Has anyone said anything since I fell asleep?" She joked quietly,   
basking in his smile and smothered laugh.  
"No, but maybe you can clear up something for me. This new character,   
is it a guy or girl?"  
Serena looked up at the screen and honestly couldn't answer him. A few   
more minutes of boredom had Serena aiming a popcorn kernel at the shiny head   
of an innocent man who seemed enthralled with the idiotic feature. She   
closed one eye and finally let the kernel go. It bounced off the man's head   
beautifully. "Duck," she hissed and pulled Darien's head down with hers.   
They made eye contact hiding behind the backs of chairs and she giggled at   
his dazed face. After a moment, when she thought it was safe, she peeked up   
and saw that the man had turned back to his movie. They resumed their normal   
positions for a while, before Darien took a piece of popcorn himself and   
aimed for a crying middle-aged woman. They ducked simultaneously, barely   
keeping choked laughter down. They spent a good thirty minutes with this   
sort of adolescent humor and left the film early, laughing and extracting   
strange looks from people as they passed by.  
"Oh my God, I haven't done that since high school!" Serena blurted out   
between giggles.  
"I've never done that!" Darien chuckled, slinging an arm around her   
shoulder casually.  
She looked up at him easily and found delight in the way his eyes lit   
up with mirth instead of them being dark with sarcasm.  
"You've never thrown popcorn at people?" She gaped up at him. "Where   
did you go on dates?"  
He grew somber. "I didn't date much. I was working most of the time."  
Serena was serious also, as she recalled his sick mother. She bit her   
lip in compassion at Darien's missed childhood. She tried to lighten the   
solemn mood. "Well, no matter. You got to do it today."  
He looked down at her for a long moment, searching her face intently.   
He finally smiled, nodding. "I've gotten to do a lot of things today."  
She smiled nervously back, before looking away from his intent gaze,   
feeling a lightness in her, she shouldn't have, considering their entire   
situation. There was no way she could be feeling attracted to him. He was an   
attractive man, she reasoned. Of course she should feel something when he   
smiled the way he did at her…  
She cleared her throat and looked around the street for something to do   
next. She gave up and swung around back to him. "How about dinner?" She   
offered.  
He nodded his agreement and they founded a nice Italian place after a   
short walk in the cooling breeze. Darien noticed her slight chills and   
draped his black leather jacket over her without a word. She smiled at the   
warmth and slid her small arms in the bigger jacket and laughed at the way   
the jacket hung. He noticed her amusement and shared it when he looked over   
at her engulfed body.  
When they entered the restaurant, Serena slipped out of the jacket and   
put it over her chair. They sat down and ordered quickly, a silence falling   
into place as the waiter departed.  
"You never answered my question about if you'll continue to act."   
Serena asked suddenly and was surprised by her own outburst.  
Darien took it in stride and shrugged. "I do enjoy it now. It's a   
challenging job in a way, not as easy as some would suspect."  
"That's for sure," Serena interrupted, muttering about her own tiring   
experiences.  
Darien smiled and continued. " I'll be fine just as long as I don't get   
assigned to any more roles as a lover boy." He rolled his eyes. "I'm getting   
tired of being labeled as the king of romance movies." He scowled in a mock   
menacing pose. "It's ruining my masculine image."  
Serena burst of laughing, not at the amusing picture, but at the   
thought that Darien Eddington could be portrayed as anything but masculine.   
"Some how, I find that hard to believe, but I do know how you feel about   
being stuck in the same role."  
Darien looked at her with new interest. "Are you thinking a change of   
scenery, so to speak, would be nice for yourself also?"  
Serena bit her lip. If she said what she felt, and it did not   
corroborate with what Mina did, then big trouble could ensue after the   
switch was reversed. "I think maybe I might dabble outside the world of   
romantic comedies." That left an air of promise, yet nothing certain.  
Darien nodded and leaned back as the waiter placed to hot plates of   
pasta down in front of them.  
"What I can't stand though, is the constant annoyance the media serves   
to be," Serena commented after swallowing a hot bite of linguini.  
He shot her a funny look. "I thought you basked in the public's eye."  
Serena panicked and bought a minute by taking a long sip of water   
before replying, "Who can bask in headlines such as "Kinky Kinsley Caught   
with Cruise" or "Lesbian Love: Kinsley and Diaz"." She shook her head and   
sighed, a light smile on her face at escaping the hot spot.  
Darien chuckled, "Who was it that said any media is good media?"  
She rolled her eyes and took another bite. "Obviously someone who has   
never been accused of moonlighting at a strip joint every Friday."  
He choked on his water and stared at her. "Are you serious?"  
Serena grinned for a long moment, leaving him dangling. "No," she   
admitted, still smiling, "but it sounded good."  
Darien laughed with her as they ate the rest of their meal in light   
bantering and conversation. And never once did Serena give thought to her   
initial nervousness with Darien, nor did she heed the warning bells going   
off in her mind, screaming at her not to get attached to this enigma of a   
man in front of her. Instead, she laughed and exchanged witty repartee with   
Mina's supposed boyfriend.  
  
****  
  
When they reached Mina's home, Serena opened her door and then turned   
back to face him, her back pressed against the wall, a soft smile playing on   
her lips. How many times would they be in this exact situation? But this   
time, Serena was expecting and anticipating a kiss from him with excitement,   
although every sensible part of her shouted out that she should rush in and   
lock the door.  
"Well…" She trailed off, not sure of what to do next.  
"Well…" Darien repeated good-naturedly, a smile on his face as well. He   
remained in front of her stoically and it became clear that he wasn't   
planning on kissing her. The only reassuring fact was that he had made to   
move to leave.  
Serena contemplated the situation quickly. The entire times they had   
kissed, it had been Darien who had initiated it. And if Serena went with her   
desire to kiss him, it would not make her the "victim" anymore, she would be   
openly admitting she was attracted to him and reciprocated his feelings   
about their relationship.  
But was it a relationship? It had been a sham up until today, when they   
had gone out of their own free will and had a wonderful time.  
Done with analyzing, Serena decided to do the first caution-free thing   
she had done since she was a child. She tipped her head back and leaned in,   
meeting Darien's mouth square on. It was a chaste kiss, short and sweet, yet   
it affected Darien more than any of the kisses they shared prior to it.  
"Good night, Darien," Serena whispered, stepping into her home and   
shutting the door softly behind her.  
He stared at the door for a while, repeating the kiss in his mind once   
again before answering in a voice that was barely audible. "Night, Mina."  
Back inside the penthouse, Serena slumped into a heap against the   
door, sighing slightly. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sheer   
irony and cruelty fate had decided to have fun with. Because slowly, but   
surely, it was entirely plausible that she could be falling for Darien   
Eddington—and there wasn't a darn thing she could do about it.  
  
****  
  
Darien reached his own rented residential hotel room that would serve   
temporarily as home until they were done shooting in New York, and he could   
go to his own house in California. Dropping his keys on a nearby table, he   
massaged the tense muscles in the back of his neck and pondered the severe   
circumstances he was placed in. Mina Kinsley was sweet, witty, gorgeous in   
every possible use of the term, and immensely, refreshingly genuine.  
She was attracted to him, that was for certain, but there was   
something else that wasn't completely right. It made no sense to him   
considering she seemed to be openly honest. Darien rubbed his face tiredly,   
too exhausted to figure out the abstruse puzzle Mina was. He would worry   
about it later. All he was concerned with right now was his bed and when he   
would see Mina next.  
  
****  
  
Serena was curled up in bed later that same night, rereading a letter   
and postcard from Mina, a small smile on her face as she pictured the   
adventures Mina seemed to carry with her wherever she went. The postcard was   
an excuse to show off the beautiful scenery in Tahiti, as she said herself   
on the card, and there would be a lengthy letter coming soon, telling of all   
the news in her life. True to her word, the letter came the exact same day,   
letting Serena know of Mina's new boyfriend, who knew about the twin switch   
and completely understood. Apparently, Andrew was a casual businessman, one   
of the last of a dying breed, whom Mina admitted she "might be fall for, if   
not careful". Serena smiled at her sister's good luck and chuckled   
humorlessly at the lack of her own. Mina's relationship had started with   
honesty and was building on something strong and promising. Serena's fling   
with Darien was not only a lie, but there was no way it could ever be   
anything more than a brief liaison.  
She read the last portion of the letter and blushed at the praise Mina   
had written to her, thanking her profusely for agreeing to this and   
besotting titles such as "Best Sister in the World" on her. Lastly, she   
reminded Serena not to try and call her because she would be island hopping   
with Andrew for the next week. Instead, the next time they would converse   
would be when they undid the switch.  
Serena sighed heavily with disappointment at the last bit of news. She   
had been looking forward to calling Mina and unloading about her problems   
with Darien. Mina was the one person who would understand fully and not say   
she had lost her mind. Rather, her twin would listen sympathetically and   
maybe offer some sound advice.  
She placed the papers in the empty nightstand next to her, along side   
an extra toothbrush and comb. She leaned over to flip the light off and   
snuggled under the covers, wondering what would happen once Mina was Mina   
again, and every trace of Serena was gone from Darien's mind.  
  
****  
  
Serena got up the next day to be pleasantly surprised by Nigel. The   
movie was completed and all that was left was to leave for California for   
the premiere. They were all told to pack with the exception of Darien, who   
lived there anyway. The plan was to meet at the airport in a few hours and   
then head over to California together. The premiere would be the next night.  
Serena gathered a few things from her penthouse and then grabbed a cab   
to the airport, only to realize how early she was. She checked in her   
luggage and roamed around aimlessly, trying in vain to find something to do.   
She entered a bookstore and wandered in the science section, flipping   
through a few and finding some interesting ones on quantum mechanics and   
such. The browsed through some more titles, walking backwards slowly, her   
head tilted to read the bindings and a finger tracing them. Suddenly, her   
back collided with something—rather someone—hard.  
"Oh," she gasped, spinning around. "I'm sorry!"  
"Mina?" The voice inquired and Serena's head snapped up from the fallen   
books at the familiar tone.  
"Darien?" She squeaked, her blue eyes as wide as saucers.  
They laughed lightly and a pause ensued between them. Serena took the   
opportunity to kneel down and pick up the books she had made him drop.   
Unfortunately, he had had the same idea and they bumped heads, causing   
Serena's books to tumble out of the safe crook of her arm. They laughed   
again while Serena rubbed her forehead and assured him she was all right.   
Then they sorted out their books.  
"Quantum mechanics, huh?" Darien asked, a dark brow rose in disbelief.  
She stumbled over her reply. "Yeah, broadening my horizons," she finally   
said, not delving any information accidentally about her real occupation.  
"Uh-huh," was Darien's only response. His face was casual and   
unreadable, but Serena got the feeling he knew she was lying and was playing   
along only to amuse her.  
"So," she cleared her throat nervously and gestured to his books while   
she stood up, "science fiction?"  
He grinned. "It's my new craze for the moment. I find one type of book   
and then read as much as I can on that genre obsessively until it passes,   
and then, it's on the next mania."  
"Airports suddenly have a surprisingly good selection, though it's   
still nothing like the bookstore back home." Serena said idly, turning away   
from his burning gaze to look at the many rows of books next to her.  
"Home?" Darien asked, cocking his head toward her, willing her to look   
at him with those big, blue eyes.  
He waited in silence until she had no choice except to meet his gaze.   
"Campton," she answered simply.  
He kept his stare firm on her until she was forced to elaborate. Part   
of her was disappointed that Mina had never mentioned her family and past,   
but the other part of her knew since Mina and Darien were not that close at   
all. And that last thought made her surprisingly happy. "That's where I grew   
up."  
"Campton," Darien repeated softly, as if embedding it into his memory.  
They walked to the check out together and dismissing fervent Serena's   
objection, Darien paid for both their books and handed her one of the bags   
when he was done.  
She glared at him helplessly before deciding anger toward Darien was   
fruitless, and walked out of the store with him to meet the rest of the   
group in front of the terminal.  
"I feel like I'm on some stupid class field trip," Jordan grumbled,   
crossing his arms over his chest.  
Nigel glared daggers at him before icily replying. "I'm only doing   
this to make sure you didn't drink yourself into a stupor and miss the   
flight."  
Jordan stared fiercely back at him before Elaine cut in. "All right,   
everybody's here, we can leave on our separate planes."  
Serena glanced down at her ticket and headed down toward her gate   
number after saying a quick good-bye to everyone. Once there, she managed to   
stay unnoticed until it was time to board. There, she attracted the   
attention of a young teenager reading a magazine with her sister's face on   
it.  
"Ohmigod!" The young girl hissed loudly before practically running over   
to her. "Are you Mina Kinsley?"  
She nodded weakly and the girl squealed in delight before shoving at   
pen in her hand and asking her to sign her white tee-shirt. Serena obliged,   
writing Mina's long practiced signature on the girl's back with ease. While   
the girl was facing toward the rush and bustle of the busy gates outside the   
one they were in, she caught a glimpse of a handsome man walking toward his   
own flight.  
"Ohmigod!" She screeched again. "There's your boyfriend!"  
Serena craned her neck to see Darien indeed, walking innocently to his   
own flight number.  
"Can I get a picture of you two? Puh-leaze?" The girl begged, her green   
eyes begging as she snapped her gum.  
Serena nodded slowly, not willing to dash her hopes. She jogged over to   
Darien, feeling the girl's eyes boring into her back. Darien looked   
surprised to see her and looked amused as she explained with a pained look   
in her eyes her dilemma. Darien looked at his watch and nodded, walking over   
to the hyperventilating teenager with long strides.  
"Hi," he started, flashing large smile. "Mina tells me you're a fan?"  
The girl nodded mutely, obviously feeling more intimidating by a hot   
male, then a mere female. Serena watched the exchange with amusement and   
almost died with laughter as the girl turned her back so Darien could sign   
the shirt as well. She then snatched the camera hanging at her neck and   
motioned for them to stand together.  
"Better or worse then the photo shoot?" Serena muttered through her   
smile.  
"Only one picture, I'd say better." He said out of the corner of his   
mouth.  
"Could you hold her?" The girl, whose name was found to be Liza,   
requested dreamily.  
Darien wrapped her in his arms obediently and smiled. The picture was   
taken and Liza thanked both of them profusely. Darien gathered his discarded   
jacket and waved good-bye to Liza and surprised both of them by giving   
Serena an intimate hug and kissing her quickly on the lips.  
"Wow," Liza breathed, watching him walk away. "You are so lucky."  
"Thanks," Serena smiled outwardly, thinking if only the young girl knew   
the truth. Guilt overtook her. This poor girl thought she was meeting a big   
star, instead she was having a physicist from a small town sign her shirt.  
That brought up another issue. With Darien's public display of   
affection, was it implied that he wanted them to be considered a couple? So   
many questions…she'd have to settle that one with him alone later.  
She boarded the plane and settled down to read the first book she had   
purchased, only to be asked by a middle-aged woman if she was Mina Kinsley.   
And once again, Serena signed an autograph, only this time on a cocktail   
napkin. She rolled the sleeves of her white, button down blouse to her   
elbows and became engrossed in the book once again. Not long after, a twenty   
something man asked her the same question and not only got an autograph, but   
a picture of a supposed movie star kissing his cheek.  
The rest of the flight was uneventful, and she had put a dent in the   
large book by the time the plane landed. She checked Mina's schedule and   
found, with a distressing groan, that she not only had an interview to   
conduct that afternoon, but it was live as well! Mina had been so wonderful   
to mention that small piece of information!  
Serena sighed and reasoned with herself as she left the plane. How bad   
could it be? So she answered a few questions and smiled a lot? So she seemed   
witty and charming and laughed into a camera that was displaying her face to   
thousands of homes? So it was live and there were no second chances? No big   
deal.  
Yeah, right.  
  
****  
  
Darien had settled back into his large home and was flipping though the   
channels of his television idly when the came across a very familiar, and   
beautiful face. Mina's smiling face was displayed on his large screen TV,   
laughing at something a reporter had just asked.  
Before answering the unknown question, Mina took a sip of water and   
smiling nervously, playing with her hands that were rested in the lap of her   
black skirt.  
"Well, they can't really love me, because most of them don't know me.   
However, people I've worked with can truly say whether they like me as a   
person or not, but fans, as much I appreciate them, along with all actors,   
cannot truthfully say "Oh, I love her" or even, "God, I hate her", because   
they don't know you, they know the character you played in a movie." She   
used to her hands to demonstrate, and Darien smiled as he dropped his   
remote, intent on watching the interview. "And then there are the different   
types of movie goers. There are those who love you regardless, whether your   
film is a hit or flop, they're there, and that means so much. And there are   
those who are the exact opposite—hating you no matter what. And that's fine,   
at least they're honest and opinionated! And then, you have the fickle   
ones," she gave a laugh, obviously feeling more comfortable with the camera.   
"They love you when this movie is big and you're role is nice—"Wow, she was   
so good in this one". But then, when your film fails or when you play a bad   
guy, all of a sudden it's: "Oh my God, she is such a slut!" But, hey, that's   
the way it works." She shrugged, a pleasant expression naturally forming on   
her face. "You can't please 'em all."  
The reporter looked please to have had such a response as she asked the   
next question. "When did you know you were actually a movie star?"  
Mina's eyes sparkled humor as she looked at the brunette next to her.   
"Right now, when you just said I was."  
The reporter laughed and continued, "How does it feel to be one of the   
newest sex symbols?"  
She furrowed her eyebrows at the inquiry, "Uh—nice?" She guessed,   
unsure of what her answer should be. "I don't know! How do you answer   
something like that without sounded completely conceited?"  
Darien smiled at her plight, but she was, and she should know it by   
now. Her face—as well as her body—was plastered on many teenage boys who had   
finally realized how attractive women were with the unwitting help of Mina   
Kinsley.  
Mina tucked a loose strand of her behind her ear and Darien found the   
action endearing, separate from how completely adult she looked in her black   
skirt and white blouse that was unbuttoned slightly at the top, forming a   
"V" at her throat, where a silver locket lay nestled over the creamy,   
exposed skin.  
"So what does Mina Kinsley do for fun?" The reporter, who seemed to   
have been born with a sparkling smile plastered to her face, asked.  
"Well, after working for over half the day, you'd be surprised how much   
fun sleep sounds!" She laughed for a moment and continued. "I love to read,   
I run ever now and then. Getting together with friends is always a joy. And   
I guess there's not that much."  
Darien frowned for a moment, he could have sworn that Mina had   
profusely claimed she hated any sort of physical exertion. Shrugging off the   
disconcerting feeling, he reminded himself to ask her about it later and   
focused his attention on the screen.  
"So, to give all the young men out there hope, what is it that you look   
for in your ideal man?"  
Mina shifted uncomfortably before answering. "Well, they have to have a   
sense of humor, as well as intelligence. They must be able to carry an   
engaging conversation. Looks aren't that important, but…" She trailed off, a   
twinkle in her as she smiled. "…a nice butt is always a plus." They laughed   
together and Darien smiled as she reassured the camera she was joking.   
"Seriously, I just have to have a good time with them and feel comfortable   
and know that they are attracted to my inner beauty as well as my outer   
appearance." She grew serious. "Because, as you said earlier with the sex   
symbol status, the fans out there who appreciate me solely for my outward   
appearance is flattering, but somewhat unwanted."  
The reporter looked ecstatic to get such a serious, candid interview   
topic. "Go on." She said earnestly, leaning forward slightly.  
"As weird as this may sound, when I came into the film industry, I   
never thought about how my looks would fit into the picture. It was always   
whether or not my skill as an actress would make the cut. So when I started   
noticing how people responded to my face and body, it was an incredible   
shock. I mean, I got stood up on prom night! You don't go from being jilted   
to being plastered on young men's walls. It's just an shocking transaction."  
But the reporter had filled all the time she wanted with heavy stuff;   
she aimed in for the juicy, memorable tidbits. "You were stood up?"  
Darien chuckled as Mina's eyes widened, she obviously hadn't meant for   
that to slip out. "Oh, well. Yes, I did. My date, who shall remain nameless,   
decided that he didn't want to settle for the second most popular girl—he   
decided to go for the first—who shall also remain nameless. Well, he didn't   
show up on my door, so I went alone and there he was." She smiled calmly, as   
if recalling the incident with no hurt feelings. "But she was fast and   
everyone knew it." She added almost as an afterthought. When the reporter's   
eyes grew twice their intended size, Mina clapped a manicured hand over her   
mouth. "I'm sorry, was that too mean?"  
The woman was laughing aloud by now as she assured her it wasn't at   
all. She regained her composure and smiled brightly. "We actually have a   
picture from those old high school days."  
Mina's jaw dropped, "Oh, boy."  
The screen flipped to two pictures of Mina. One was her senior year   
one, a off the shoulder black dress exposing her slim shoulders. The   
teenager smiled brightly into the camera, her head slightly tipped. The   
other half of the screen showed Mina with her cheerleading squad, pom-poms   
placed smartly on each hip.  
Darien grinned broadly at the young woman and her bright smile. But   
something was off, he could not put his finger on it, but the girl in the   
photographs and the woman that he had just recently begun to know and care   
for deeply were too much unlike each other. After some thought as the   
commercials wore on, he placed the seemingly different identities simply on   
the fact that people changed as time went on.  
"Welcome back," the unnaturally cheerful voice of the reporter shook   
him out of his thoughts. "For those of you just joining us, we're here with   
Mina Kinsley, as she's visiting California for the premiere for her new   
movie." She turned to the blond woman sitting at an angle adjacent to her.   
"So, Mina. What was it like making Only You?"  
"It was hard work, but the people I worked with, especially Nigel and   
Elaine Peters, were absolutely fabulous and it was ultimately a joy to be   
working on this project." She never lost her poise or smile, Darien had to   
give her that. "They all actually did most of the work—all I did was wear   
what they told me to, say what they told me to, and stand where they told me   
to!" She laughed lightly before continuing. "They're the main reason movies   
get made, I couldn't imagine working under the stress and pressure they   
have—it's hard work."  
"There have obviously been some problems with the making of this movie,   
including the belated release of it."  
Mina nodded, "Yes, but all the kinks have been worked out and the   
premiere is tomorrow and the releasing of it will be this weekend."  
"So, what now? You've conquered another romantic comedy that is sure to   
be a hit. Where do you go from here?"  
"Actually, Only You is really more of a serious romance than the light   
comedies my audience had been used to. Of course, it has its humorous   
moments, but it mainly focuses on very somber issues involving both the main   
characters. It also delves into familial life and the struggles and   
disagreements families have within themselves."  
"So, you're thinking of stepping outside the role you usually play."  
"Yes," Mina smiled brilliantly. "That's exactly it. So the next time   
you see me on the silver screen, I very well may be running from a guy in a   
ski mask, or I may be a scientist trying to figure out some alien life   
form." She gave a light laugh and waited for the next question.  
"We have a special excerpt from the film you just started shooting for   
a few weeks ago. It's only a brief clip that doesn't go into the plot at   
all, but we hope you'll enjoy." The reporter gave a wink to the camera and   
Darien only got a glimpse of Mina's confused face before the screen shifted   
to a glowing computer screen in a dimly lit room. The camera angle switched   
to show Mina's face staring avidly at the screen. She typed in a few keys   
rapidly and her eyes grew at the new page that showed up.  
"Subject shows acute signs of hysteria as well as panic…" She murmured   
to herself. The camera then got close ups of such words as "violent   
tendencies" and "hypertensive". After a few seconds of silence, the young   
woman took of her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Suddenly she   
froze and swung around, obviously frightened. After realizing no one was   
there, she breathed a sigh of relief and calmly turned around and promptly   
screamed. The camera went black, showing nothing that had terrified her. A   
shape of a hooded man carrying a limp girl in his arms was the next thing to   
appear. Her long hair swung from her hanging head as the man drew closer and   
words "STALKER" appeared in jagged white letters.  
"Well, that was disconcerting!" The reporter said cheerfully.  
Mina nodded and she went on, "So what kind of movie is your next   
project? I think it is a safe bet that it is not a romance!"  
Mina licked her lips nervously and forced a smile. "Well, it's hard to   
describe just yet. But look out for it the coming future.  
If Darien didn't know any better, he would have said Mina knew nothing   
about her next movie. But that was beyond absurd.  
"Then let's talk about the movie you're releasing later on this week.   
How was it working with your boyfriend?"  
Darien froze, they hadn't discussed what they would say to the press.   
He cursed softly at the position he and the nosy reporter had put them in.  
Mina laughed. "Well, in any job, there is a line of distinction between   
professional and personal. You have to maintain that line as well as   
borders. We did our jobs and didn't let anything personal get in that way of   
that."  
Darien smiled at her smooth answer. It vanished at the next question.   
"So how is your relationship carrying on these days? Any wedding bells   
ringing?"  
Mina's eyes widened in panic for such a brief moment, if Darien had not   
been able to know exactly why her reaction had been so nervous, one would   
think they imagined the entire episode. She cleared her throat and smiled   
pleasantly. "If you're there at the premiere, feel free to ask me that   
question. But not right now, I'm sorry." Mina threw an apologetic look at   
the woman and smiled weakly. Darien sighed; it would be the second thing on   
his priority list to sort out a story between them about their   
relationship—right after he kissed Mina for dodging the bullet.  
The reporter's eyes grew devilish. "So how was it kissing Darien   
Eddington?" Darien raised his head; this would be interesting.  
"I don't know," Mina said coolly. "Mind telling me how it is kissing   
your husband?"  
Darien let out a sharp bark of laughter, amused by her wit. He didn't   
feel the least bit sorry for the reporter, who had the decency to blush   
before regaining her calm.  
Mina softened the blow a bit. "But, I have to say it is nice—or more   
than nice." And now, Mina was blushing madly.  
The reporter smiled herself as they continued. "So, on a last note, I   
understand there were many mishaps on the set."  
Mina's brow furrowed and suddenly cleared as she realized what the   
woman was referring to. "Oh, you mean bloopers!" She laughed. "Yes! There   
was one where we were in this dancing scene and someone twirls me out of   
their arms into Darien's, but—oh, no. You're going to show it, aren't you?"  
Her suspicion was confirmed with an image of a spinning Mina making her   
way to Darien. But at the last moment, she tripped on her long hem and   
promptly fell down, out of the camera's sight. Darien was laughing heartily,   
both in the blooper and while watching it in his home, when the camera   
shifted to catch Mina tangled in her dress on the floor, trying to get up   
while watching out for her sore bum.  
"That thing better not be recording," she glared into that camera.   
"Ohmigod! It is! Turn that thing off!"  
And the screen went back to the interview, where Mina was smiling   
politely, acknowledging that millions of fans were laughing their heads off   
at that moment.  
"Well, that's all the time we have today. But thank you, Mina Kinsley,   
for coming down to talk with us."  
Mina smiled pleasantly as she shook hands with the reporter. The   
credits rolled on the screen and Darien flicked the television off. He   
leaned back on his sofa, locking his hands behind his head in a casual   
manner, and thought about the changed he had seen in his "girlfriend". Her   
eloquent manner of speaking and sharp wit was slightly different, along with   
her smile. When had her laugh changed? When had it gone from being simply   
nice, to earth-shatteringly sweet?  
He sighed and changed his thought process—though the topic in his mind   
had not altered significantly. He wondered when he would see her next.  
  
****  
  
Serena exhaled slowly, savoring the feeling of the burden being lifted   
off her shoulders while adding to the list of 'Things to Kill Mina For'. Not   
being informed about her new movie had shoved the relationship out of its   
number one spot. How on earth could Mina be so reckless and irresponsible   
at the age of twenty-four?  
She sighed again, releasing all worried thoughts about her sister's   
carelessness. Now all she had to worry about was the premiere of the movie   
the following evening. Which led to the biggest question—what on earth was   
she going to wear? In her unnecessary haste to arrive at the airport, she   
had neglected an outfit for the only purpose of the trip in the first place!  
Sighing, she realized that this called for something she was not very   
fond of—shopping.  
Three hours later, she finally discovered a modest, yet flattering   
dress. The simple cut had a neckline right at her collarbone that lifted up   
into the thin straps of a sleeveless dress with a low cut back. At first   
glance, the color of the dress was assumed to be a deep black. However, once   
she moved, tiny glitters of silver glistened everywhere. From the hem of her   
floor length dress, black, open-toed shoes peeked out.  
Satisfied with the selection she had made, Serena decided to call it   
day as she put away her gown and flopped down on the hotel's bed. After a   
quick shower, she changed into a pair of simple, white pajamas. She was just   
smoothing out the collar of the top when a sharp knocking came from the   
door.  
She sighed heavily and quickly pleated her thick hair into a loose   
braid. She was still tying the end of the braid when she opened the door to   
find Darien before her in dark jeans and a ribbed, V-neck sweater shirt.  
She didn't bother to hide her surprise. "Hi." She stepped back to allow   
him entrance before carefully shutting the door. She turned around slowly,   
stalling for time as the warmth in her stomach subsided a bit.  
"We never really discussed what we would say to the public about our   
relationship, and when I saw you in your interview this afternoon, I figured   
we had better straighten our stories."  
Serena blushed brightly, sitting in a stuffed chair of the luxurious   
sitting room the magnanimous hotel provided. "You—you saw that?" She   
squeaked and then cleared her throat.  
He nodded, his sculpted features showing blatant amusement her   
endearing embarrassment. "Yes, I did." His voice softened so considerably,   
Serena's head jerked up at his tender, gentle tone. "And you were lovely.   
You are lovely."  
Serena swallowed hard at the flirtatious meaning and fidgeted with her   
hands, trying to force her mind to think up a single coherent thought amidst   
the chaos her senses were ensuing. "So, about what we should tell the   
press…"  
Out of the frying pan into the fire, Serena thought weakly as she   
noticed helplessly how his magnetic gaze grew smoldering. "I think we should   
tell them the truth." He said evenly, leaning back against the sofa, his arm   
draped around the back of the seat, power and charisma exuded from him   
effortlessly.  
She all but bounced out of the comfortable chair. "What?" Serena stared   
down at him disbelievingly. The harsh media that would follow on them would   
not only rip Mina and him apart, it would cause the movie to crash at the   
box office—and Nigel would never forgive either of them.  
Darien calmly stretched his long arms out to catch her smaller hands in   
his warm, larger ones. She stared at their intertwined hands as if in a   
trance, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the warmth that swept from her   
fingertips down to her toes and focus on the larger issue at hand. She kept   
her gaze on his hands while he gently guided her to sit next to him on the   
loveseat. His fingers were long and artistic, leading up to fingernails that   
were immaculately kept.  
When it came to a point that she had to look up at his far to close   
face or take the risk of being slightly mad for being so perversely   
fascinated by hands, she raised her head slowly and waited for him to   
continue.  
"What I mean is," he let go of one of her hands, and Serena felt an odd   
absence of warmth which was quickly dismissed as that same hand that had   
left her came up to stroke her cheek lovingly. His other hand idly stroked   
hers as he continued. "We will tell them exactly where we are right now.   
Which is in a relationship whose destination is uncertain at the present   
moment."  
Serena felt an overwhelming desire to question that verisimilitude and   
find out then and there what his exact thoughts and intentions were. She   
gently extracted her hand from his and used it to cover his own hand   
stroking the side of her face. After a moment, she gently, but firmly lifted   
his soft hand from her and let their hands drop in a seemingly casual move.  
Without even looking directly at him, Serena could sense his confusion   
and frustration at her kind dismissal. She felt the tension in his body   
mount as she remained silent, quickly trying to order her thoughts in such a   
manner that she could present them to him.  
She wanted, oh how she wanted, a relationship with him. But there were   
things that were in their way that she could never tell him. Not the least   
of which being that Mina would take her place back soon and there was no way   
she would think of such a relationship with Darien—not that Serena would   
want her to—especially with this new man, Andrew, in her life. And what   
would Darien be thinking when they switched back and inevitably noticed the   
different manner each of the twins had toward him—all the while believing   
they were the same person!  
No, it was inconceivable. The effects that would take place if Serena   
were to agree to be Darien's girlfriend as Mina were far too risky for a   
few, brief days of happiness she might feel. She cleared her throat   
nervously, knowing what she was about to say would be the hardest thing she   
had ever done.  
"I think," her voice cracked and she stood up and away from him, in   
hopes that the distance would calm her a bit. Her theory had just begun to   
pan out when Darien also stood up and followed her, closing the distance   
between them with quick, long strides, a worried look etched on his handsome   
face. She stumbled a step backward and thankfully he made no move to follow.   
"I think that we should just say that we got together briefly, but we   
mutually decided it was better to be friends." The last part was a bit lame,   
she recognized and winced.  
"Why?" The voice was clipped and demanding.  
Serena's eyes bounced off everything in the room, near and far. The   
curtains, the kitchen across from her, the furniture and the matching   
carpet. Anything and everything except his unyielding, beautiful eyes.   
Darien realized her ploy and blew out his breath before taking her face in   
his hands and forcing her to meet his pressing gaze.  
"Why?" He repeated again and it wasn't a question—more of a command for   
an explanation.  
And Serena didn't have an answer. The truth could slide so easily off   
her tongue right now. She should—she really should. That would not only help   
relieve the tremendous guilt she that was pressing down on her, but maybe   
even give her and Darien a real chance. If he could still stomach the sight   
of her after she told him the sordid tale.  
Serena's mind raced at that whole new possibility. She had never   
considered what Darien's reaction might be if he ever found out. She had   
been planning on leaving and trading places with Mina once again without any   
hint that anything had ever been awry. But of course, Mina's sudden cold   
behavior after her warm reaction to him just wouldn't fly. He would be   
suspicious in the least and she knew Mina would eventually break down after   
a series of severe questioning on Darien's part.  
No, the best thing to do now was to tell him the truth and let him hear   
from her own mouth. The blow would be considerably lessened that way, though   
it would still damage his pride. And if there was one thing she had learned   
about Darien Eddington in the short period of time she had spent with him,   
it was that he was a proud man—one that would not respond to being deceived   
lightly. Serena parted her mouth to speak, when he interrupted her,   
impatient with the long pause she had not filled.  
"Are you attracted to me?" He asked bluntly and Serena's candid speech   
flew from her mind at his outspokenness.  
"Don't beat around the bush or anything," she joked shakily, half   
trying to lighten the mood and half stalling for time as she searched for a   
response that made some sort of sense without conveying her as an idiot.  
"I don't like games, Mina. And I don't think you like to play them." He   
paused, staring at her with his riveting blue eyes and Serena was close   
enough to see mercurial silver flecked into their icy depths. "So let's just   
be honest. I'm attracted to you. Very attracted."  
Serena nodded and dropped her gaze a bit because it was all she could   
do while trying to keep her head straight from flattery to sheer insanity.   
She lifted her head slightly and prepared to tell him she felt nothing for   
him of the sort—a blatant lie—and she had an acute sensation that they both   
knew it.  
"I'm flattered, Darien. I really am. But I really don't—"  
He cut her off with a swift kiss on the lips. It was brief and chaste,   
but by the time it was over, Serena knew better than before that her   
previously planned answer would hold no ground.  
"I think you do." He whispered and Serena sighed inwardly.  
"Fine, I'll allow that I'm attracted to you," Darien smiled and looked   
as if he was about to say something, but Serena continued, wanting very much   
to finish this once and for all. "But that doesn't mean I wish for us to   
pursue any…intimate relations."  
Darien narrowed his eyes at her lowered gaze and believed what she had   
just told him about as much as he believed pigs could fly. When a flicker of   
something—regret—passed in her eyes so quickly Darien thought he might of   
imagined it, it confirmed his earlier suspicions.  
"I don't believe you," he said matter-of-factly, as if there were no   
question about it.  
Serena stared at him, her azure eyes growing bigger. "W-What?"  
He repeated it and met her incredulous gaze with an even one of his   
own.  
She sputtered for a few moments before letting her increased indignation   
show. "Well, I really don't think it matters whether you believe me or not,   
Mr. Eddington. We're not dating and if there was any doubt about that up   
until a few minutes ago, there better not be now because you can consider   
yourself dumped!" With a glowering look in her glittering eyes that Darien   
found more amusingly cute than anything else, she stared at him and then   
pointedly at the door.  
Cue exit.  
Darien walked toward the door, trying to hide his smile. He opened the   
door and stepped into the dim hallway, his hand still behind him on the   
doorknob. At the last moment, he leaned in and looked at her, not bothering   
to hide his mirth. "I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night." And then he   
quickly shut the door.  
Serena stared at the closed door in disbelief. The childish urge to   
throw something at him or better yet, fling open the door and shout   
obscenities at his retreating back, overcame her. She let it pass,   
satisfying herself by muttering choice phrases about what an 'egotistical   
jerk' he was, or how 'arrogantly misled' he must be to think for one second   
she would accompany him anywhere.  
After a few moments, she sighed, dismissing the thought from her mind.   
If he happened to show up tomorrow night like he had promised, she would   
just point blank tell him to get lost; that she was not setting foot outside   
the door with him. And that was that.  
Serena, pleased with her plan, pulled the covers of the soft bed back   
and slipped in between the cool sheets, succumbing to powers of soft pillows   
and warm comforters.  
  
****  
  
Darien had always prided himself on knowing practically everything that   
women he was attracted to wanted, then acquiring it for them so he could   
acquire the woman. But Mina had muddled his entire system, leaving him   
frustrated beyond belief and with no idea where to go next. It should have   
been a major turn off, leaving him disgusted at her coyness and gall.   
Instead, it had him even more intrigued then before, wondering what in the   
world was going on in that pretty little head of hers.  
One thing was for certain, Mina desired him as much as he did her. That   
was undeniable, she could kick and scream and try as hard as possible to   
refute it, but in the end they both knew the truth.  
His square jaw clenched as he thought about Mina's blatant refusal at a   
relationship with him. Well, the fact of the matter was, two people that   
attracted to each other should not stand idly around. They should go out and   
have a good time together. And after he dated her, they would each grow   
bored and move on.  
Mina was special and different from the other beautiful women he knew,   
but she was still a woman. And the rapid heartbeat that plagued him whenever   
she smiled…the rush of blood that pounded through his veins whenever he   
watched her laugh…the crazy urge he had to see her constantly—all that was   
purely the thrill of the novelty of Mina…it would wear off with time.  
But for now, he would enjoy it while it lasted.  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Get your FREE download of MSN Explorer at http://explorer.msn.com  
  
  
  



	7. Limelight 7

Limelight  
Chapter Seven  
By: Karisma  
Rated: PG-13  
Genre: Alt, Romance  
www.geocities.com/karismafanfic  
Karisma456@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
February 2001  
AN: i have absolutly no life. i went to see the wedding planner WITH MY   
FATHER friday night and then wrote and wrote and wrote. and as a product of   
my poor excuse for a social life, you get this chapter out earlier than   
expected. enjoy dear readers!  
PS new fics that i'm working on will be out soon b/c as you can no doubt   
tell, AOYU and limelight are closing up.  
  
The following evening found Serena rushing about her hotel room,   
slipping on a shoe while trying to find the hole for her earring. In between   
her frantic dance to get ready, she found herself sneaking peaks at the   
clock beside her no matter how many times she told herself Darien was not   
coming and even if he was, she was simply not going anywhere with him.   
Seven o'clock rolled around and still there was no sign of her not-quite-   
Prince Charming. Satisfied, she yanked open her door to find Darien's   
surprised face looking down at her, hand held up in midair as if to knock on   
something. She barely allowed herself one second to look over his appearance   
in his tuxedo and snowy white shirt. His hair and smile were perfectly in   
place, the jacket of the tuxedo stretching across his broad shoulders down   
to his tapered waist.  
A smile replaced his shocked expression as he held out his arm.   
"Milady?"  
She shot him a withering look before bypassing him and entering the   
hallway alone. She locked her door quietly and made her way to the elevator,   
ignoring man beside her completely. He matched her pace effortlessly and   
stepped into the elevator with her, smiling that incessant grin of his.  
"Have I told you how wonderful you look tonight?" He asked charmingly,   
turning to face her fuming face.  
"Drop dead," she said icily, jabbing a button with such force he   
briefly thanked someone above it was not his eye.  
"I'll take that as a 'no'. Well, you do."  
She would not let herself be pleased by that compliment, she would not!   
Instead, she glowered at him, "You're still here."  
"And I will continue to be for the remainder of the night—maybe even   
the morning?" He teased, his handsome face smirking roguishly.  
"You're disgusting," she shot back, hating the blush that was creeping   
up her cheeks.  
"Been called worse."  
"Can't you take a hint?" She cried in exasperation, clenching her   
beaded purse as if contemplating whether or not to sock him with it.  
"No."  
As they stepped out of the elevators and exited the hotel, Serena   
watched the bright lights and swarms of people with avid interest. Darien   
took her elbow and steered her toward a waiting limousine. She wrenched her   
arm out of his grasp and castigated him through clenched teeth.  
"If hints don't work, I'll straight out tell you. I'm not going   
anywhere with you, Darien. Not now, not ever. So if you'd kindly let go of   
me, we can both go our separate ways."  
"They way I see it, Mina, you have two choices. Either come with me   
calmly like a good little girl, or cause a large scene in front of a   
thousand curious eyes." The humor was gone from his voice and only a   
firmness that was not used to being argued with replaced it. He was right,   
she knew with dismay, a large crowd was in front of the hotel and already a   
few were whispering comments about who knew what. If she wasn't careful,   
some sordid story would appear splashed on tomorrow's headlines.   
Begrudgingly, she slipped into the extravagant vehicle with Darien behind   
her. She scooted to the farthest end possible as he sat down and pushed her   
chin up at the eyebrow he cocked up at her in amusement.  
"Watch your hands, Eddington," she warned scathingly.  
"Yes, ma'am." He quipped, his wittiness obviously back now that they   
were alone.  
"And as soon as we arrive, I don't want anyone to get the slightest   
impression that we are anything but friends anymore, alright?"  
"Yes, ma'am." He repeated, bowing his head in jest as if talking to his   
mother.  
"And stop that!" Serena snapped, smoothing over the material of her   
black dress.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
She let out an aggravated groan before giving up any hope of them   
having a serious discussion like two mature adults. They arrived at the   
premiere not a moment too soon and Serena all but shot out of the car,   
hardly waiting for the gloved man to open her door for her. As soon as she   
let one heeled leg out of the vehicle, cameras went off in a bright haze,   
and she had to blink rapidly to adjust her eyes. Darien followed her exit   
and took one look at her dazed face, all the while smiling.  
"You look like you've never done this before," he commented, a bright   
smile pasted on as he took her bare arm. "Now smile prettily and follow me."  
She did as she was told automatically, subconsciously tightening her   
hold on Darien's arm as a source of comfort in this bizarre world she knew   
nothing of. She left his side only once and that was to hug and kiss Elaine   
and Nigel, both looking deliriously happy with all the popularity the public   
had shown of the long awaited film. She made her way back to his side and   
heard Darien's answer to a question a reported had asked him. She could only   
guess it concerned their alleged relationship from Darien's reply.  
"…currently working out through some kinks like all relationships, but   
I gather it is safe to say we're definitely a couple." He winked charmingly   
at the female reporter. "A couple of what, I'm not sure. But definitely a   
couple."  
While the woman laughed prettily at his witty reply before moving on,   
Serena's temper boiled over. She clenched her small hand around his larger   
arm, knowing all her strength wouldn't move him, much less harm him in any   
way. He looked surprised to see her there, but pleased nonetheless.  
"Mina, I was just—"  
"Save it, you scumbag," she seethed, smiling for the hundreds of   
onlookers. "Didn't I explicitly say less than thirty minutes ago exactly   
what I wanted, and didn't want, said? And did you not just disregard my   
wishes?"  
"Mina—"  
"Don't 'Mina' me, you lying, sleazy—" she had lost whatever modicum of   
a smile she had to begin with and tension was pulsing through her entire   
body.  
"We'll talk about this later," he interrupted, taking her hand and   
leading her through a maze of people and into a large building where the   
movie would be shown.  
"No," Serena tightened her grip on his hand and pulled him through the   
building into a small, dusty room used for storage. "We'll talk about this   
now." While I still have my anger, she completed silently.  
"As much as I like the idea of us alone in a secluded room, I really   
think we'd better get back before Nigel wonders where his leading actors   
disappeared to."  
"You cheap, low-down—"  
He sighed heavily, as if his patience was running out. "Mina, we really   
don't have time to have a session in anger management, all right?"  
"Not only are you a selfish pig, you're a lying weasel!" She walked   
over to him and punctuated her words by jabbing him in the chest with a   
newly manicured finger.  
His voice became cross, "Look, if you would like to inform me the   
reason you are behaving like a six year old instead of hurling insults at   
me, it would save both of us and abundance of time."  
Serena gave out a short bark of laughter. "This is unbelievable. You   
are unbelievable. Not only do you blatantly go against my wishes, you lie to   
a reporter about me, and then you play dumb! Unbelievable!"  
"I did not lie; there is something between us."  
"Yes, and it's called 'nothing'!" She threw her hands in the air and   
walked to the other side of the empty room. "Would you get over yourself for   
just a second to see that not every woman can't help herself from swooning   
at your very presence?"  
He gave a pretense of being miffed. "Well, maybe not every woman, but   
surely a vast majority—"  
"And that's the other thing!" She interrupted. "You can never be   
serious—everything is a joke. Well, I'm serious, Mr. Eddington."  
His face turned one hundred and eighty degrees in two seconds flat.   
Gone was the teasing smile and dancing eyes that had made her unwittingly   
laugh although she wanted to do anything but. Replacing the disarming joker   
was a man whose face was icy and somber, his eyes were solid, all signs of   
warmth and humor gone. His mouth was drawn into a tight line as he stared at   
her from across the room. In a few short, quick strides he had covered the   
safe distance between them and was now an inch away from her, bending his   
head so she was forced to look at his hard angled face.  
"And I suppose you think it's easy for me wanting so much of you all   
the time, all the while knowing you can't stand me. And I guess you think   
it's perfectly easy for me to deal with how I feel when I'm holding you,   
kissing you? Well, it isn't, all right? In fact, it's torture. There, you   
happy?" He was breathing harshly, his chest moving rapidly.  
Serena took a step back, unprepared for the emotion he had shown. He   
couldn't feel that way about her. The same why she felt about him. Because   
she was leaving soon and she would never see him again. She should let him   
think she hated him and be done with it. But somehow she couldn't, because   
she saw him as a human—just as afraid of rejection and just as vulnerable as   
the next man—maybe even more so.  
"I never said I couldn't stand you," she finally said, unconsciously   
distancing herself away from him even more, allowing herself precious time   
to think and sort through her muddled state.  
"You don't have to," he said wryly, gesturing to the steps she had   
taken away from him and mistaking them for repulsion.  
She automatically began to correct him, "That's not you, it's…me." She   
finished lamely.  
"That's original."  
"Look, you're not the only one this is all new too, okay?" She raised   
her voice indignantly, rubbing the growing goosebumps on her bare arms. "So   
save the snide comments."  
Without hesitation, Darien lost his big, black jacket and placed it on   
her slender shoulders, then moved away stiffly, as if touching her was   
something he was forbidden to do. For some reason, his reaction caused her   
stomach to turn and she found herself wanting to convince him she wasn't   
repelled by him—quite the opposite.  
Instead, she was silent. "We're going to miss the entire premiere,"   
she said softly, moving past him toward the door.  
In one deft move, he extended his hand to stop her, catching the   
cloth-clad elbow. She turned to face him curiously. "What—" his voice   
cracked and Serena stared up at him in surprise. He cleared his throat and   
began again. "What is it about me?" His meaning was clear and the hurt was   
apparent in his normally impassive, blue eyes that Serena's heart went out.  
"Nothing. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you," she implored,   
shaking her head slowly. "Any woman would be lucky to have you." Serena   
smiled wistfully, feeling moisture prick the back of her eyes.  
He shifted his position to grab both her shoulders and shake them   
slightly. "Then what is it?" He asked, frustration apparent in his voice.  
"Me," she laughed humorlessly. "There must be something wrong with me."  
He pulled her to him tightly. "Don't say that," he said fiercely.   
"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, you hear me?" He grew soft.   
"You're perfect."  
They stayed like that a while and Serena was content to let herself   
believe for one, brief moment that everything was all right. That they loved   
each other and this was their love story—complete with a happy ending. She   
was more than happy to believe that Darien knew he was holding her and not   
her sister. But then his deep voice cut into her illusion and reality sunk   
in with his next words.  
"I think—I think I'm in love with you,"—Serena's heart rose to her   
throat at those beautifully humble words coming from such a proud, strong   
man—"Mina." Her sister's name. The same heart that had floated upward,   
plummeted down as her betrayal of her pretense washed over her in large   
waves.  
She pushed away from him, a tight feeling in her throat and a surge of   
heat in her eyes that let her know tears would soon follow. "I'm sorry," she   
said achingly. "I'm so sorry." And with that, she fled the dark room,   
leaving a bewildered Darien in her wake.  
  
****  
  
Serena hailed a cab and waited until she was safely in the backseat to   
let the gates open. One tear trickled down and then another and another,   
until she was crying harder than she had ever done before—harder than when   
she had seen her mother die on a hospital bed—harder then when she had seen   
her father lose to the fight against his cancer. Pretty soon she was   
sobbing. Loud, hysterical sobs that alarmed the cab driver in front of her.  
"Hey, lady, ya alright?" The cabbie asked, curiosity obvious in his   
voice. Serena doubted he truly cared for her welfare; it was flagrant from   
his eager tone he was merely looking for an intriguing story to pass the   
time at this late hour.  
"Fine," she answered softly, and gathered her purse as she saw the   
bright lights of the hotel coming closer. She wiped her face quickly; no   
need for the entire world to see "Mina Kinsley" crying her heart out on the   
supposedly magical night of the premiere. "Thanks." She muttered idly,   
tossing him a few crumpled bills and turning before he pulled away into the   
dark night with a loud screech, off to find another stranded, sobbing woman   
who needed a ride.  
She trudged up the stairs dejectedly, wondering if escaping tonight   
was an option for her. The thought was more than tempting, but she knew she   
would never have the courage to do that to her sister. The entire plan may   
be her only choice of refuge, but it would leave Mina in a convoluted mess   
filled with people asking pesky questions and Nigel castigating her   
ferociously.  
Once inside her hotel room, she ordered enough room service to feed   
three people and plopped down on the couch, suddenly too tired to even   
change out of her formal wear. Instead, she managed to kick off her shoes   
with leaden limbs and stare into space for an unaccounted amount of time.   
She couldn't bring herself to cry, it required too much energy—energy that   
had been zapped out of her the moment she arrived to the safe asylum of her   
room. So she lay down in the sitting room, gazing up at the ceiling,   
wondering why this was happening to her. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't   
fair.  
She loved him, she had known that for quite some time, but after   
seeing that new side of him, there wasn't a doubt in her mind. She loved   
him—and he loved Mina. She repeated his husky words over and over in her   
mind, punishing herself further by remembering the way he had said her   
sister's name. He had never once said 'Serena'. And he never would. Because   
to him she did not exist and that final thought was her undoing. With a   
whimper, she let her hands fly to cover her face to stop the inevitable   
tears.  
But a doorbell impeded them and Serena vaguely remembered ordering   
food. She got up listlessly, ordering her indolent limbs to move her to the   
door. After what seemed like twenty rings, she finally managed to open the   
door and nearly swung it back shut when she saw who was on the other end.  
He quickly wedged one polished shoe in between the door and the frame,   
making all attempts at blocking his entrance futile. He slipped in the room   
and shut the door behind him, allowing Serena time to move quickly back into   
the sitting room…and as far away from him as she could. Her temporary torpor   
was extinguished in light of her sudden quandary.  
But as he entered the room after her, he didn't look the least bit   
furious at her hasty departure. His handsome face was soft and benign, his   
eyes emollient. "Why did you run?" He asked finally.  
"I—I," Serena stuttered, unsure of herself and what to say that could   
possibly mollify him. "I don't know."  
"You know, Mina. You really do confuse me." He laughed shortly, running   
a hand through his dark hair. His bow tie was hanging loose and his first   
shirt button was undone. "You're an enigma, do you know that? You say one   
thing, then do the exact opposite. One minute you're hot, the next cold."  
She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to hear his valid words. "I   
know…I—I'm sorry."  
"And stop saying that!" He barked in such a harsh voice that was the   
complete antithesis of his earlier tone, she jumped involuntarily. He must   
have seen her fearful reaction and alleviated the callousness in his voice.   
"Just tell me whatever I've done to offend you. I'd like to know so I can   
free myself from any grievances you seem to hold against me."  
"You haven't done anything." She wanted to urge him to realize it was   
her, there was nothing to exculpate him from, but he wouldn't understand   
that and Serena knew it didn't sound very plausible.  
"Don't give me that," he said sharply. "You're polar opposites with me   
and I want to know why."  
"I don't know why," she answered with a burst of emotion she didn't   
know she had. "Happy? I don't know. You make me so incredibly confused, I   
just—I just don't know anything anymore." She sank down on the nearby sofa   
after her nearly lucid tirade, her energy spent.  
She heard him sign heavily and felt the weight shift on the couch as he   
joined her there, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her to him. She   
stayed in the warm comfort, allowing herself to relax, if only for a short   
time. He propped his chin on her blonde head and deftly undid the intricate   
twist it had taken a good thirty minutes to craft. He stroked her thick hair   
for some time, soothing her with the languid caress.  
"Mina," he began tenderly, but she stiffened before he had even gotten   
the word out. Pushing herself out of his grasp, she tucked the waves of hair   
framing her slender face behind her ears and stood up. "What?" He asked,   
exasperated and all signs of patience gone.  
She wanted to tell him right then and there. She wanted him to hold her   
afterward and tell her it didn't matter because he loved her—not Mina. She   
could tell him now, quietly and concisely. Then explain her true feelings   
and let him hold her and let him tell her how much he loved her for her—not   
a name. But she couldn't.  
"You should go," she finally whispered, turning her back to him and   
biting her lip to desist its trembling.  
"No." It was incontrovertible.  
She remained away from him, not wanting to see his frustrated face. "I   
want you to go." She persisted, trying unsuccessfully to make her voice   
unattached and stolid.  
"No you don't." It wasn't the supercilious tone he had shared with her   
earlier while teasing her, it was matter-of-fact and much to her   
disconcertion, true.  
But the level—headed part of her knew he shouldn't be here—this close to   
her. Because if he stayed, she would break down and tell him everything. How   
much she loved him, how she hated herself for her betrayal against him, how   
life was like before him. Everything.  
In her deep train of thought, she hadn't heard nor felt him come   
closer to her and was properly surprised when she flicked up her eyes to see   
him standing before her, gazing down at her red eyes concernedly.  
She pinched her eyes shut and dugs her fingernails into her palms   
convulsively. "Please, Darien." She whispered hoarsely. "Just go."  
He ignored her pleas as if he hadn't heard them—or chose not to.   
"What's wrong?" He demanded.  
"Nothing," she insisted, turning away from him.  
He clamped his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place. "That's a   
crapload and we both know it."  
"Let go of me," she said, struggling for calmness she knew she didn't   
possess.  
"I love you—" he began and then stopped at the sight of her hung head   
and slim shoulders shaking. "What the—"  
"Please, don't. Please don't say that," she cried, collapsing against   
him and sobbing into his bleached shirt.  
"Why?" He asked dumbly, mutely noting her tears were most definitely   
not of joy.  
"Because you can't—you just can't!" She shoved herself away from him   
and took a step back, hand curled about her throat.  
"Can't what? Love you?" He asked incredulously, when she turned her   
head away he knew his answer. "Well, that's just too bad, Mina. Because I   
do—and I don't care how many times I have to say it until you here me!"  
She grew frantic, hysterically crying, "What do I have to do to make   
you leave? Tell you I don't care about you? Well, fine, Darien. I don't! I   
don't care one iota about you! You mean absolutely nothing to me!" She was a   
quivering mass of tears and emotion, shaking so hard he thought the room   
might start to quake as well.  
Maybe two hours ago, those words would have cut deep, probably because   
he might have been inclined to believe them. But one didn't show this much   
passion and emotion to someone he was indifferent to. He covered the   
distance between them and simply held her, paying no heed to her struggles.  
"Just go," she whispered achingly, before resting the hands that had   
thumped on his still chest. "Please." She made no move to turn away from his   
embrace and Darien took that as a sign.  
"I can't." His voice was so painstakingly coarse and tremulous that   
Serena had to lift her head and look into his mercurial eyes. "Do you love   
me?" The words were quiet, but Serena heard the shakiness that belied her   
previous opinion of him being a cold, untouchable man with an impenetrable   
shield. He was vulnerable, she realized as she stared up at him, and just   
like every other human, afraid of rejection. And her love for him grew to   
such an alarming rate, she found it hard to speak. They simply stared at   
each other for a full thirty seconds, Serena dimly aware that she should say   
something.  
She opened her mouth, prepared to deny it, but at the last moment she   
made the mistake of looking into his eyes and watching the hesitant specks   
of silver that were open and sensitive. And she couldn't lie, not even to   
preserve both their lives in the long run. She simply looked at him,   
conscious that her feelings were evident her eyes and expressive face. And   
he saw her unspoken words and tightened his grip on her jubilantly, kissing   
her temple, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead…  
"God," he muttered hoarsely. "How I love you."  
She pulled away from his hold just far enough to look at his chiseled   
face, shoving the nagging doubts about the future away. She gave him a   
watery smile and stood on her toes to kiss him with a passion that surprised   
them both. And when he began to kiss her back, she successfully blocked all   
the whispers of her lies and deceit out of her mind. She would deal with   
them all tomorrow. But for now, she loved him, and he was hers.  
  
****  
  
Serena woke up the next day feeling the most rested she had in years.   
Her cheek brushed against the material of a man's shirt, and she looked up   
to see Darien's sleeping face. She smiled as she quietly detangled herself   
from him, straightening her formal dress she had yet to take off. She gazed   
at his peaceful face with a soft smile, staring with awe at how in sleep he   
looked untroubled, placid, and even boyish. The hard lines that were   
apparent when he had talked about his unfortunate youth disappeared while he   
was resting.  
Pushing away from his sleeping figure on the couch, she hummed lightly   
while remembering the previous evening. They had danced and talked and eaten   
and then simply held each other, finally falling asleep together.  
Her face grew somber as she contemplated what was ahead. She was no   
fool, she knew that today she would have to tell him and that he would be   
angry. But she also knew that she loved him—and that made the risk of his   
formidable temper worth it. Mustering up her courage so she would be ready   
when he awoke, she set out to remedy the task of breakfast, calling room   
service yet again.  
Showering and dressing quickly in a pair of pressed slacks and a fitted   
black sweater, she opened the door to the sitting room and found him   
stirring awake.  
"Good morning," she said cheerfully, smiling unconsciously at his   
rumpled hair and disheveled appearance. Biting down nervousness, she   
prevaricated the inevitable situation further at the sight of his large   
figure coming toward her. "Ah, ah, ah," she warned as he made a move to hug   
her. "Shave first." She admonished with a teasing glance, gesturing to his   
stubble.  
Smiling a lopsided grin, he rolled his eyes and quickly rubbed his   
course cheek against her soft one. Squealing in surprise, Serena pushed him   
into the bedroom she had just occupied. "I don't have any clothes that would   
fit you, but there are extra toiletries in the first drawer of the night   
table."  
He was almost through the door before turning around to look at her.   
"Food, woman." He growled in a tone that was given away by the sparkling   
tenderness in his cobalt eyes.  
She laughed while he closed the door and then suddenly ceased. The   
night dresser…  
It was where she kept all of Mina's letters and postcards, opened and   
displayed for anyone to see…and find the truth. Not losing a minute, she ran   
from the kitchenette to the bedroom and flung open the door to see Darien,   
poring over the private letters she knew he had a right to read. He looked   
up at her over the sheaf of brightly colored postcards and loose-leaf   
papers, shock and disbelief written over his bright eyes.  
"Serena?" He said gruffly, a moment of pain was evident to her before   
that cold mask she had grown accustomed to and hated settled over his   
handsome face. She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips for the   
first time and desperately wished it was filled with tender longing instead   
of spiteful hate at her ruse.  
They stared at each other in silence, each struck dumb by such acute   
pain, time seemed lost to them. Darien swallowed harshly, wanting   
desperately to throw something; strike someone. He wanted to turn his back   
on her and walk away, but he wanted—needed answers to questions about her   
fabricated lies and brilliant coup.  
As he stared at her beautiful, wan face filled with unshed tears, wrath   
and agony poured through his veins like acid. He wanted to pull her into his   
arms and beseech her to tell him it wasn't true; he wanted to pour his soul   
into her until there wasn't any room for deceit or lies. He wanted to   
strangle her for her treachery; to murder her with is own hands.  
He wanted to die.  
  
  



	8. Limelight 8

Limelight   
Chapter Eight   
By: Karisma   
Rated: PG-13   
Genre: Alt, Romance   
www.geocities.com/karismafanfic   
Karisma456@hotmail.com   
Standard Disclaimers Apply   
May 2001   
  
She started urgently, forcing herself to remain calm because she   
knew she had to take this very slowly. "Let me explain," she winced as   
she got the words out, realizing how they utterly reeked of guilt on   
her part, so she said the only thing of truth that could possibly stop   
him at this time. "I love you."   
He interrupted anything further she might have said with a look of   
such utter revulsion her throat froze. "Understand this. There is   
nothing you could say that I would believe. Nothing." She felt tears   
prick the back of her eyes at the cruelty in his words, realizing they   
were completely deserved, but nonetheless disbelieving that he was   
actually saying them to her.   
"You're a winner,"—his gaze flicked to the addressed letter that he   
held tightly in his hand—"Serena Kinsley." His mouth twisted into a   
derisive smirk. "A real class-A winner. Just when I thought I'd seen it   
all—a beautiful, manipulative liar such as yourself enters." He clapped   
his hands slowly, the sharp sound cutting straight to her heart. "Give   
yourself a bow, Serena. Not many women have the ability to act sweet   
when they are really vindictive—"   
"Stop it!" Serena cried out, unable to endure any more of his   
lashes. "Stop it. It wasn't supposed to be like this." Her resolve to   
remain calm crumbled at the hatred she saw in his eyes. Her voice   
turned into a broken whisper. "Last night when—"   
"When I made an utter fool of myself," he intercepted, the raw   
emotion she had seen on his face gone, in place a hard mask of   
indifference. "You thought you would call Mina and say you have had so   
much fun screwing with Darien Eddington's life, you've decided to stay   
two more weeks, is that it?"   
"No!" She burst out, her expression frantic because she realized   
she was losing him—and there wasn't anything she could do about it.   
Grasping for anything that might sway him to calm down and listen to   
her, she sucked in a shuddering breath. "Darien, I swear—"   
"You swear?" Darien's incredulous voice broke through, look down at   
her with a contemptuous glance. "Forgive me if I don't rush to believe   
everything you have to say here, Serena."   
"Look," she tried again desperately. "Mina called me because she   
needed a break. I never planned I' d meet you—"   
"Save it!" He barked, cutting a hand through the air as if   
sentencing the matter to a close. His voice turned silky with the   
menacing underlay of steel. "What I'm really interested in is why."   
"I told you," Serena choked out, wiping her wet face with her hand   
roughly. "Mina came to me—"   
"You see," Darien cut in calmly. "That's not what I think. I think   
you two are a pair of devious manipulators who came up with this   
extraordinary coup to for the sole purpose of entertainment.   
"So whose idea was it? Yours, no doubt. Nevermind, I don't really   
care. All I know is that your little perfidy is over and it's time to   
for Serena to take that bow she's been itching to have." He yanked his   
dark jacket off the perfectly made bed and folded it over his arm.   
Striding to the living room with quick, lithe movements, he paused just   
before the door, turning back to her stricken face.   
"But how long would you have kept it up? Would you have allowed me   
to propose before bringing out Mina and slapping me in the face with   
it?"   
"No," Serena sobbed brokenly. "I was planning on telling you   
today."   
"Right," he drawled, smirking. He paused. "You know, I knew you   
were different from Mina—but I didn't think it was for the worst. I   
thought you were sweet and unaffected by everything Hollywood does to a   
person. Mina may have her shallow moments, but at least she doesn't   
hide it. She's open and honest." He looked at her with disgust. "You on   
the other hand, are sneaky and devious—and everything she's not."   
She kept her gaze on the carpet below her, tears slipping out of   
the corners of her eyes. She missed the painfully poignant look he gave   
her, just as she missed the look of utter despair that crossed his face   
before he walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.   
  
****   
  
Serena stared blankly at the door for immeasurably amount of time,   
wondering if this were all some horrible nightmare she would soon awake   
from to find Darien's arms around her. Semi shocked to realize it was   
real, she moved around the room woodenly, wondering what it was she   
should do.   
As she resigned herself to packing for the first plane that would   
take her back to Campton, anger seeped in and eradicated most of the   
absolute despair she felt. Remembering the pejorative words he had   
flung at her and her sister, Serena's resolve hardened. There was no   
way she'd let herself mourn the loss of a man whose supposed love   
didn't stand the test of hardship. He hadn't even bothered to listen!   
Not acknowledging the tiny seed of emptiness embedded within her,   
she forced herself to cling on to the fury she felt. Wrath was better   
than anguish—wrath fueled her to move; anguish compelled her to crumple   
into a heap and cry.   
  
****   
  
One hour later, Serena was driving her rented car to the airport.   
She had made arrangements for it to be delivered back to the rental   
company soon after her departure. Apparently, the name Mina Kinsley   
carried weight. She could have requested a police escort and a circus   
waiting for her and the order would have no doubt been carried.   
Driving at a speed she had reprimanded her sister for when they   
were sixteen, Serena jerked into another lane, her hands clutching the   
wheel so tightly, her knuckled were white. Impulsively, she turned off   
into a street and headed around, making her way to the familiar road   
toward Darien's home.   
A guard was outside the ornate gates and she managed a bright,   
nonchalant smile as she lifted her dark sunglasses up to her blonde   
head.   
"Hi," she said pleasantly, effectively diminishing the quavering   
that her being emanated at the realization of what she was about to do.   
"Is Mr. Eddington in?"   
After blushing and asking for her autograph for his wife and kids,   
the guard buzzed her in without so much as an afterthought. Apparently,   
Darien hadn't gotten around to placing her name on the black list of   
people who could absolutely not enter under no circumstances—right up   
there with the paparazzi.   
She strode in, head held high, without a second glance at her   
lavish surroundings. Making her way through an expansive and   
meticulously decorated entrance, complete with a butler and miniature   
waterfall, Serena nodded her head to the elderly man in return for his   
information concerning Darien's whereabouts in the large mansion.   
Her low heels clicking on the marble floor, Serena made her way to   
the study, holding on to her anger and depending on it to get her   
through the next crucial moment. Swinging open the double doors, she   
treaded in, flicking over the vast collection of books and settling her   
gaze on the single man at a dark, wooden desk.   
He looked up, his face registering his second of surprise before a   
look of staid boredom covered any emotion. He had showered, his hair   
still damp, and had changed into a dark silk shirt and pressed slacks.   
Pulling off a pair of gold reading glasses that looking absurdly sexy   
on him, he looked at her stoically, obviously waiting for her to begin.   
She didn't disappoint him.   
"Not only are you an utter hypocrite, you're also a heartless brute   
who wouldn't be capable of loving if his life depended on it. Yes, I   
lied to you. And I'm sorry—you won't believe just how sorry I am. But   
you lied too, Darien. You told me you loved me, but obviously, you   
didn't love me enough to let me explain." Her voice started with fiery   
determination and faded away to a wounded tone she hated.   
"I told you I loved you when I thought you were Mina."   
It was meant to cut and it did. Serena recoiled as if she had been   
slapped. And in that instant, she realized by just how much she was   
hanging on to. She would lose him if this meeting didn't work. She   
would lose him forever. And he would continue hating her.   
"Don't do this to us," she whispered achingly. "Please, I'm begging   
you. Don't do this to us." Her tone was pitiful and she knew she had   
just placed her pride on the line—she was doing everything short of   
begging on her knees.   
He stared into her drenched eyes for a moment and for a moment,   
Serena thought maybe—just maybe she had gotten through his impassive   
demeanor. Then he spoke.   
"I initially made the mistake of not informing the guards to not   
let you in." He placed his glasses back on and bent his head over the   
papers on his desk. He continued to speak drolly, not bothering to look   
up at her expressive face. "I'll tell them to do so once you're   
escorted out."   
He was throwing her out.   
She wanted to fling something caustic and harsh in his face. She   
wanted to depart with words that would hurt him as much as he had hurt   
just now. But it took all her energy just to calmly walk out of the   
study and then exit the mansion. She drove back to the hotel serenely   
and braked into her guest parking. Only when she mutely acknowledged   
she had missed her flight, did she bite her tremulous lip and bend her   
head over the wheel, her hands clutching it forcefully, crying openly.   
She needed to go home. She didn't belong here—she never had. This   
was Mina's place with Mina's life—and Darien loved Mina. The limelight   
wasn't for her, it was made for her sister. And apparently, so was   
Darien.   
  
****   
  
Darien Eddington knocked over an expensive double pencil holder   
among other things on his desk in one deft movement, watching with no   
satisfaction as they fell to the marble floor with a loud cacophony.   
She had played him perfectly—every nuance, every kiss, every touch.   
He had believed them to be sacred moments that he reveled in.   
Instead they were all part of a wonderful ruse that he had been   
inconceivably naïve about.   
She was a better actress then he and Mina combined, he realized with   
a twist of his mouth. She took the cake.   
Not only had be thought of her as a dilettante to the entire world   
of intimate relationships and Hollywood, he had been willing to pour   
his heart out to a cold woman who could put Meryl Streep to shame. He   
had been planning to marry her!   
She was a virus—a parasite. One who got her kicks by humiliating   
others. And the sooner he erased her from his mind and life, the   
better. Because Serena Kinsley wasn't the type of woman you married—she   
was the type you wanted and then discarded.   
And the throbbing in his chest would soon pass, as would the empty   
dejection his heart screamed. And time healed all wounds.   
But even as he reassured himself with empty words, he had the   
distinct impression that time couldn't heal him from one slip of woman   
named Serena Kinsley.   
  
****   
  
"What is the matter with you?" Mina demanded of her sister a few   
days later, hands on her slim hips, her newly acquired tan radiating.   
"You've been a gloomy Gus since you came back."   
"Just leave me alone, Mina." Serena sighed tiredly, picking lightly   
at the pastel rose pattern on her throw pillow   
"No," Mina insisted, snatching the cushion away, forcing her sister   
to look at her. "What is your problem?"   
"Nothing!" Serena bit out harsher than she had intended. Sighing,   
she retracted her statement. "I'm sorry."   
"I gave you a vacation, Serena. Be happy!"   
Serena snorted. "Excuse me? I get stuck working eighteen hour days,   
doing interviews about things I no clue about. You go to Tahiti and   
meet your dream man. Who had a vacation?"   
Mina sighed heavily. "I'm sorry about all that. But you had fun—you   
had a little affair with Darien Eddington, didn't you?" Mina nudged her   
sister suggestively, not noticing the stiffness that entered her body.   
"We did not have an affair," Serena said shortly, looking away from   
Mina to a painting on her wall.   
"Sure," Mina drawled. "And all the photos everywhere are just making   
it up, right? Darien told everyone that you and he were an item."   
"You mean Darien and Mina." Serena corrected bitterly.   
"Yes," Mina gave a sigh of a martyr. "And I'll be up to my ears   
trying to sort through that mess."   
"Sorry." She said tersely.   
"It's quite all right," Mina rambled on gaily, not seeing the   
moisture that filled up her sister's eyes. "The way I see it, you   
should be thanking me for giving you a fabulous chance to loosen—"   
It took them both by surprise when Serena abruptly shot up from the   
couch, her expression furious as she glared down at her sister.   
"Thanking you?" She spat out, her voice dripping with venom. "Thanking   
you? Yes, well, let me thank you, Mina, for the big hole in my heart   
for the past few days. Let me thank you for the fact that my life is   
now in pieces. Let me thank you for the fact my heart is breaking!"   
Serena stared into her sister's astonished face, her breathing   
ragged from her emotional tirade. She closed her hot eyes and fell back   
against the sofa, willing herself not to cry again.   
"Serena?" Mina finally whispered, her voice shaky and hesitant.   
"Tell me you're not—you didn't…"   
Her answer was silence and it was good enough.   
"Geez," Mina breathed. "Why didn't you tell me?" She shook her head,   
thinking a loud. "All this time I've been raving about wedding plans   
with Andrew, and you've—" she cut herself off and started a completely   
new line of thought. "Well, we have to fix this."   
Serena's head snapped up at her dogged tone. "No! Just-just stay out   
of it, please, Mina?"   
Mina looked down at her sister's haggard face and her own softened.   
Smoothing Serena's brow as she had done for her when they were young,   
Mina flipped the afghan over the couch and onto Serena's tired form.   
"Go to sleep, Sere." Mina whispered, watching tenderly as Serena closed   
her exhausted eyes. Kissing her forehead, Mina straightened and locked   
her jaw in determination.   
She had a bone to pick with certain Academy-Award nominated actor.   
  
****   
  
Mina drove straight from the airport to Darien's house in a rental   
car that was presumably under her name. Slowing when she reached the   
formidable gates that surrounded the lavish house, she rolled down her   
window the converse with the guard.   
The guard looked down at her somberly. "Sorry, Miss Kinsley, Mr.   
Eddington has placed strict orders that you are not to be allowed in   
here."   
Mina flashed an effortlessly winning smile. She had expected as   
much. "If you check the list again, I believe you'll see that Serena   
Kinsley is not allowed—I'm Mina Kinsley." Still grinning sweetly to   
cover her nervousness, she bit her lip while the guard double checked a   
clipboard.   
"You're right," the guard informed her. The stout man flashed her a   
smile of his own. "I wanted to thank you again for signing them papers   
for my children. It meant a lot to them."   
Covering her initial confusion well, Mina simply laughed and replied   
easily. "You're more than welcome."   
Less than two minutes later she was walking the same path   
unbeknownst to her, her sister had treaded not a week earlier. Pulling   
open the doors that led to the study, she walked in, her chin jutted   
out in obduracy.   
"Well, well, well." Darien drawled, shoving back the sides of his   
jacket to put his hands in his pant pockets. "To what do I owe this   
pleasure?" He pretended to look confused, knowing full well which twin   
was which. "Is it Mina? Or Serena?" He clicked his tongue. "You're both   
so much alike."   
Of course he knew it was Mina. This sister didn't make his blood   
pressure rise with a smile nor did her laugh make him want to. This   
sister's presence left him unmoved while Serena's compelled him to hold   
her.   
She fixed him with an icy glare that surprised him, considering he   
was the one with the full right to be fuming, while she was the   
reprehensible one. Or rather her sister. Maybe Mina hadn't even known   
about what her sister was doing, maybe Mina had gone away for a quiet   
vacation and Serena had seen it as the perfect opportunity to step in   
and take the limelight.   
But Mina's pugnacious words erased that theory from his mind. "I   
came to Serena less than three weeks ago, begging her to take my place   
for two weeks so that I could get a break from life. I hadn't spoken to   
her in over eight years and still she dropped everything to for a favor   
to me." She gave a laugh. "Because that is the kind of person she is."   
Mina moved around the large room, running a finger along the spines   
of leather bound books before spinning around to look at him with a   
deadly calm about her. "Do you know that when we were kids, Serena was   
always looking out for me?"   
"However fascinating this is—" Darien began irritably, running a   
hand through his dark hair.   
"Shut up, Darien." Mina snapped quietly and Darien complied with a   
frustrated roll of his blue eyes. "Even though we were twins, Serena   
always seemed to be older by years—in everything. If you gave me three   
years of your time, I couldn't to tell you everything she has done for   
me.   
"When we were fifteen, Serena covered for me while I cut school. She   
ran around to all my classes; told the teachers some lame excuses and   
even took a test I'd put off for weeks. When we were sixteen, I snuck   
out of the house to go to a concert with my boyfriend and came home   
drunk as a skunk. Serena made me drink loads of coffee and kept it from   
our parents. At seventeen, my prom date stood me up and Serena told her   
date to go on without her and stayed with me the entire night,   
comforting me. And then when we were eighteen—," she broke off now,   
tears forming in her crystalline eyes—"I went on a date with this awful   
guy—tattoos everywhere and not an un-stoned day on his record. Serena   
begged me not to go, but I didn't listen. Later that night, after   
drinking more than his body weight, he tried to rape me. Serena came—to   
this day I don't know how she knew I was in trouble—and broke his car   
window with a crowbar and hauled me out of there."   
Darien was looking at her with concealed interest, his mind coming   
to form an idea to the point she was trying to make.   
Mina looked up from her intertwined hands, tears sliding down her   
pale face. "And then," she let out a choked laugh. "I leave her without   
a word for eight years to build my career. I leave her to face the   
aftershock of our mother's death alone and then deal with our father's   
death shortly after. After which, I come to her door begging for my   
sister and does she laugh and throw me out? No, she agrees to live my   
horrible life, do my demanding job and not complain once! Because, like   
I said, that's the kind of person she is."   
At his disgusted snort of disbelief, Mina glared at him. She bit   
out without a moment's hesitation. "Darien, when Serena switched places   
with me, she and I both thought you were on vacation somewhere—we   
thought it would be easier for Serena because you weren't around to   
suspect anything. So, if she wanted to pull off some grand hoax to   
screw with you, why would she do it on the two weeks you were   
supposedly going to be in Bahamas?" She watched a stricken expression   
replace his bored one with satisfaction.   
She continued, ignoring his look of horror at his grave mistake.   
"And the thing that gets me is that after all that, after all the   
heartbreak I've caused her—after all the heartbreak you've caused her,   
she still loves us." Mina came closer to Darien, searching his blank   
eyes for an iota of emotion. "Serena is the most loyal, wonderful   
person I have ever met. And for some reason, she loves you. Even after   
all you've done to her—most of which she won't tell me—she still loves   
you, Darien." His clenched jaw twitched imperceptibly at that bit of   
information. "Serena can find someone better than you—I know that. Lord   
knows she deserves someone better than you. But you'll never find   
someone half as amazing as her."   
With that, she spun her heel, prepared to leave now that she had   
said her piece. Walking smartly across the floor, she had reached the   
oak doors before his voice called out to her.   
"Campton, right?"   
Mina, with her back turned to him, let out a smile of relief. When   
she rotated her head to glance back at him, her face was devoid of all   
emotion. She gave a curt nod and left—flashing the ornery butler a   
smile that lit up most silver screens in her jubilance.   
She hoped to God it would work out. She prayed for it to. Serena   
deserved it. And Mina also prayed for it somewhat selfishly. If Darien   
did his part then Serena would be a very happy woman. A grateful, happy   
woman. And Mina wanted—needed—to do something to repay her sister for   
all the years of sisterhood Serena had given her.   
  
****   
  
Serena dumped her mail on her dining table, rubbing the back of her   
neck tiredly. Sighing, she flopped down on the couch. The lab had been   
a mess today. Melvin, her co-worker down at the lab had been sick and   
then something experiment had gone all wrong—causing her to be forced   
to leave work in the middle of the day. She had had to go back to work   
immediately since the rest of the world thought the past two weeks had   
been a vacation for Serena Kinsley.   
A vacation, Serena thought with an ironic laugh. What a complete   
joke.   
Most days she couldn't decide whether to regret ever laying eyes on   
Darien Eddington or relish the blissful moments they had spent   
together. She was torn between the two.   
It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.   
Perhaps the cliché was right, the poignant memories she shared with   
Darien were something no one could take away and it was best to   
remember him like the sensitive man that had kissed her and told her he   
loved her rather than the angry one who had been revolted at the sight   
of her. If nothing else, she had the delusion that Darien had, at one   
time, loved her deeply.   
She sighed heavily again, and turned on the television to keep her   
mind from wandering that much traveled path that led to an inevitable   
sobbing fest. She changed the channels idly and froze, wishing she had   
gone straight to sleep in the afternoon instead.   
There, in front of her eyes, was the commercial she had skillfully   
avoided for the past week. But now, as it started, she was unable to   
tear her eyes away from it or change the channel.   
As the announced droned on, giving segments of the plot away but   
nothing to reveal the true nature of the film, Serena stared transfixed   
as the screen was split into two parts. One side was a picture of her   
smiling, the other was of him grinning that disarming smile. Then clips   
of the movie rolled while the movie's soundtrack played in the   
background.   
Jared offering Chloe a bit of his ice cream cone then shoving it   
into her nose as she leaned in…a close up of her outraged face and his   
laughing one…a shot of them slow dancing in an empty, dark room…a   
picture of their first kiss on that same dance floor…the scene with the   
rose in the garden where Jared ran the flower lightly over Chloe's   
features…a clip of Chloe sobbing when she told Jared she couldn't be   
with him…his dejected face…Chloe running away…and the final shot their   
silhouettes against a sunset on the beach, Chloe's hair blowing in the   
breeze, her arms wrapped around Jared as they leaned it…and then the   
title of the film: Only You.   
How painfully true that title turned out to be, Serena thought   
bitterly, flicking off the television with an unsatisfying harsh jab.   
Groaning at the seemingly multitude of hours she had to kill before she   
would try to sleep, Serena rubbed her face, running through her   
options.   
Finally deciding, she grabbed the black jacket she had just   
discarded and shrugged it on, flipping her loose hair over the collar.   
Jogging down the apartment steps, she stepped out into the soon to be   
dying daylight, enjoying the autumn smells that Campton emanated.   
"Good afternoon, Mr. Chapin," she called to the elderly man   
whittling on his porch. His response was a grunt and a half wave and   
Serena took it with a fond smile. She had known the man since she was a   
toddler. He had read to her and tucked her in and she and Mina had both   
peed on him at one time or another.   
She walked through the small town, smiling and waving at the   
familiar faces, convincing herself it was wonderful to be home.   
Reaching her destination, she entered the large bookstore with pride.   
Campton was a tiny town, but they had one of the largest, most eclectic   
bookstores in the state.   
Unwittingly, making a bee-line for the science fiction section, she   
waved to Margie, a clerk, and browsed through the new books that had   
arrived while she had been away. It wasn't until she red the label   
above the racks that she realized where her traitorous body had taken   
her. Against her will, she remembered Darien's comment about his genre   
of books at the current moment: science fiction. Shaking her head, she   
took one especially fat novel off the eye level rack and immediately   
froze.   
On the other side of the large gap that the missing book had caused,   
was a pair of silver blue eyes she had come to know very well—and tried   
extremely hard to forget.   
"Serena?" His deep voice came from across and she panicked. Dropping   
book haphazardly on a nearby reading table, she sprinted out the   
sliding doors, ignoring the stares as Darien called after her. "Serena,   
wait!"   
She ran all the way home, dimly recalling how she had told him of   
the bookstore in her hometown while they were at the airport. But that   
didn't explain why he was here. Her breathing ragged when she reached   
the safe haven of her apartment, Serena got to wondering just how safe   
it really was.   
With the dawning realization that everybody in the tiny town knew   
where she lived and it wouldn't take long for Darien to find her,   
Serena ran to her bedroom and packed a bag, dumping contents in   
blindly. Clicking the luggage shut, she hauled it off her floral   
comforter and jogged to the door. Grabbing a set of keys and her purse,   
she flung open the door and walked right into a hard body.   
Stumbling a few steps back into the apartment, Serena looked up   
dazedly into an achingly familiar face.   
"Hello, Serena."   
Blindly, she dropped her bag and prepared herself to bulldoze past   
him if she had to. Walking quickly, she had just made it before he had   
her in his arms, shutting the door behind him with his foot. Not   
releasing his hold on her, he all but carried her to the living room,   
surveying his surroundings with interest at how Serena—the real Serena—  
lived.   
Looking back down at the frightened woman in his arms, he smiled   
briefly at her beautifully pale face. Staring at her now, he wondered   
how he ever could have thought Serena was Mina. Their faces were as   
different as their personalities. Serena's cheekbones were more   
prominent, her lips fuller, her eyelashes thicker, her hair more   
golden, her eyes a unique shade of crystalline blue.   
Without realizing what he was doing, he bent his head and kissed   
her, his lips showing his apology, imploring her to forgive him.   
"No!" she wrenched her face away from him so that his lips brushed   
her temple. She tried to struggle from his grasp and after some debate   
he let her go.   
"Serena," he began, loving her name, her face, her soul more than he   
deemed possible.   
"No!" She all but yelled, her lips quivering. "I don't want to hear   
it. Just get out."   
"I can't." He answered helplessly. She missed the look of despair   
in his dark eyes.   
"Then I will," she said succinctly, heading toward the door once   
again. But Darien intercepted, catching her in his arms once again. It   
was then she snapped, beating against his taut chest with her small   
fists. "I begged you! I stood there and begged you! You heartless…" She   
sobbed against him, mumbling incoherent things, some of which that   
questioned his legitimacy as a child.   
When it was over and the battering her hands produced had subsides,   
she laid limp against him, crying into his neck with a despondency that   
tore at him. "I'm sorry," he rasped out, rubbing her back gently,   
soothing her wracking sobs with a helplessness that he hated. "I'm so   
sorry."   
"Fine." She said dully, pulling away from him. "You apologized. I   
accept. Now please leave."   
Darien gazed at her sparkling eyes and watched as a tear clung to   
her eyelashes then dripped down her porcelain cheek. He had hurt her   
beyond belief. She had apologized profusely, but he hadn't wanted to   
listen. After being the aim of his spiteful comments, she had come back   
for more, come back for to salve their relationship. And not only had   
he watched her coldly as she begged and sobbed, he had thrown her out   
with humiliatingly finality. And now he recalled her astonished   
behavior when he had told her he loved her that last night. She hadn't   
wanted him to say it—to protect him. She hadn't wanted him to get hurt.   
And this was how he repayed her.   
"I love you," he said raggedly, his face as white as a sheet, his   
eyes dark with pain at her hurting.   
Serena closed her eyes, anguish ripping through her. "No, you love   
Mina. Remember? You said so that—that day." She was fighting for   
control—and losing.   
Darien winced at the recollection of that particularly cruel   
statement he himself had driven into her. "No," he said gently, his   
tone firm. "I love you. And as for the things I accused you of—I'm   
sorry, Serena. I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes in self-disgust.   
"I already said I accepted. Now will you leave?" Serena pleaded,   
reaching the end of her tether.   
"No," it was unambiguous as he held her smaller hands in his,   
bending his head slightly so she forced to look at him through shining   
eyes. "You said you loved me that morning and I know you meant it. So—"   
he took a shuddering breath and Serena saw a vulnerability in his eyes   
she had never been held privy to before. "Do you love me, Serena?"   
Serena felt an acute sense of de ja vu as she remembered that last   
night they had spent together. Where he had admitted his love for her.   
No, for Mina. She wanted to lie to him again like she had that night   
and tell him he meant nothing to her. But they both knew that was not   
true.   
It was his eyes, Serena realized with a heady feeling. That night he   
had looked into her eyes and seen the truth and if she looked up now,   
he'd see it again.   
"I really don't see how it matters," Serena whispered, staring down   
at her sneakered feet. "You love Mina."   
Darien let out a growl and pulled her to him, his arms strong but   
curiously gentle. "I love the woman who completed Only You with me. I   
love the woman who made me throw popcorn at people. I love the woman   
who dragged me into an art museum and confessed she was afraid of   
something. I love the woman who doesn't realize it, but is afraid of   
losing people. You are afraid, Serena. You're afraid that since you   
lost your parents, and temporarily lost Mina, you'll lose everything."   
He braced his hands on her cheeks, wiping the tears away. "And then I   
left you." He shook his head in self-loathing. "But I'm here—and I'm   
not going anywhere."   
It was quiet for a full, pregnant minute until Serena's head came   
up from her study of the carpet. "I'm sorry," her voice was barely   
audible.   
Darien was taken back. "For what?"   
"For lying to you," she sniffled. "I-I didn't want to—" she cut   
herself off. "I'm sorry."   
"I'm not." He replied shortly. "If Mina hadn't asked you to switch   
places with her, I would have never met you. And I can't imagine my   
life without you."   
She sniffed again and brought her tear-stained face up to his view.   
She was shocked to see his own beautiful eyes grow misty. Her lips   
trembled uncertainly as she spoke her next words with a firm ardor, "I   
love you, Darien Eddington."   
He was perfectly still for a moment, his body taut. And then he   
crushed her to him, rocking back and forth in a comforting pattern.   
"And I love you, Serena Kinsley."   
With that, she promptly burst into tears. He stopped rocking   
alarmed at her tears. "What happened?" He asked, alarmed. Pulling back   
to look at her face awash with tears, he searched her eyes for a clue.   
"Nothing," she said happily, her smile watery. "I just always   
wondered how it would sound when you said that with my name."   
Laughing lightly, he pulled her closer to him. "You'll get sick of   
it once I start saying it thirty times a day."   
"Never," she promised fiercely, her hold on him growing tighter as   
he bent his head down to kiss her. Her. Serena Kinsley.  



	9. Limelight Epiloge

Limelight  
Epilogue  
By Karisma  
Romance, Alt.  
Rating: PG-13  
Karisma456@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
May 2001  
  
Serena Eddington walked down a red carpet with a tall man in a tuxedo by her side. Smiling for the plethora of cameras and reporters, she   
looked around the eddying circles of mingling stars to find the couple she was looking for. While she craned her neck, cameras flashed,   
taking in her ice blue gown. The small straps held up a tight bodice that skimmed down to her hips and then flared out slightly. The unique   
trademark about the designer dress was the abnormally long scarf of the same color and light material that she wore around her neck   
whose two ends trailed behind her.  
Her hair had been simply styled, half of it pulled back with a diamond clip and the rest left in loose waves and curls.  
Spotting them, she led the handsome man next to her to greet her husband. Turning, Darien saw his wife walking toward him with Andrew   
near her. Mina Kinsley—she opted to keep her name after marrying Andrew Clarke—smiled up at her husband and easily switched places   
with her sister, kissing the blond man happily.  
Darien followed suit and leaned down to greet his wife properly. Bulbs flashed and Serena smiled against Darien's lips before they pulled   
apart.  
"Well, enjoy this night, Darien." Mina said as the foursome walked into the large building where the award show would be held. "It'll be the   
last time you're nominated for best actor. Soon you'll just sit behind a chair." She shuddered at the thought and Darien laughed.  
"I'll consider it a blessing."  
"I still can't believe you decided to switch to directing." Andrew   
shook his head admiringly. "Never would have imagined you as a director type."  
"Hey!" Serena protested, linking her arm through her husband's. She stroked his cheek teasing. "Just because he's a pretty boy doesn't   
mean he can't do anything but look nice!"  
"But of course!" Mina admonished. "He also has to sit prettily too!" She flopped down on a chair elegantly, straightening her dress. She   
was modeling a gown for an unknown designer, hoping to give her some public recognition. Panels of black velvet fell from a single,   
diamond studded clip on her left shoulder and went straight to her feet, leaving her other shoulder and arm bare.  
"Ha-ha, Mina." Darien said dryly, sitting next to his wife in a comfortable chair after pulling hers out for her.  
"But, seriously." Mina wiggled to look at him. "You deserve this Oscar and it'll be sad to see a great actor like you leave."  
He smiled gratefully and turned back to his wife. She looked at him uneasily. "If you don't get this award, you'll get plenty more once your   
new movie comes out."  
Darien looked at her, his heart bursting at the agitation she was feeling trying to reassure him. "I know," he said, kissing her nose lightly.  
The night went on and the emcee made many barbs about actors, movies, and directors, some of which were directed to the foursome,   
particularly with the shocking news that Mina Kinsley had a twin. The media had bee astounded and for weeks, the tabloids covered   
nothing else but the great love swap the twins had made. Of course, Serena and Andrew had never been an item, but it made a great   
headline nonetheless. However, only the four knew the truth about how the twin switch had been pulled off. The public had no idea that   
both the Kinsley twins were in the movie nominated for best film of the year.  
The three most coveted awards were saved for last and Serena whispered something to her husband and then slipped out, positive that   
the cameras were not focused on her at this time. She quietly went backstage to change and heard the two announcers call out the   
nominated for best actress, among the names was Mina Kinsley for Only You.  
She held her breath, tying on the gold strap of her sandals to her ankle. "And the Oscar goes to…" the man paused, letting his female   
partner tell America the name.  
"Mina Kinsley for Only You!"  
The applause was shattering as Mina got up, kissed her husband and   
Darien, and strode elegantly to the front, her black velvet gown swishing by her heeled feet. She accepted the golden award   
and turned to the large audience, a genuine smile breaking on her face. "Some how, it doesn't seem real yet," she laughed,   
holding up the Oscar. "Well, the crew and cast behind Only You, I share this with you—without you this entire project would   
have never been possible. To Darien, who is a friend as well as a brother-in-law. To Andrew, my loving husband whom I   
adore. To my late parents who I know are smiling down at me even though they can't be here." She smiled again, her eyes   
shining with a fine cloud of mist. "But most of all, to my sister—whose courage and gentle strength never ceases to amaze or   
inspire me. Serena, this is for you. I love you." She turned to leave the stage, applause behind her, before coming back to the   
mike. "Oh, but Sere. Everyone knows I 'm the pretty one!" And then she left, the audience tittering and clapping wildly.  
Serena stood back stage, her own eyes clouding with sentimental tears. Galvanized into action by the quiet whisper of the stage   
manager, she smiled brightly and walked onto the stage, her gold sheath dress sparkling with every step.  
She stepped up to the mike her sister had surrendered and smiled dryly. "I'm Serena—just in case you all were confused." Winking at the   
audience, she uttered one more statement before starting her speech. "And Mina, everybody knows I'm the pretty one—I mean, who got   
stood up on prom night again?" Waiting for the laughing to subside, she looked straight ahead and read off the scrolling screen perfectly,   
telling the prestige of such an award and giving a brief history. After reading the nominees, she paused dramatically, relishing in the   
pregnant silence. "And the Oscar goes to…" she cracked the seal and kept her face blank as she read. "Darien Eddington for Only You!"  
The camera focused on Darien while he shook hands with Andrew and Nigel. The backdrop behind Serena changed to show a silenced   
clip of him giving one of the serious monologues that helped him win the award. He accepted the trophy from his wife, pausing to kiss her   
on the cheek. "Wow," he said, looking down at the golden man in his hand. Laughing lightly, he looked up. "Like Mina said, the cast and   
crew were indispensable in this picture—Nigel and Elaine—we all love you guys. I share this with you. To my wife—Serena—who helped   
me in my decision to turn to directing. Her support has meant everything." He held out his hand for her and she came, blushing at the   
sentimental noises that emitted from the crowd as he kissed her deeply. "And finally for to the Academy—for making my last acting film a   
memorable one." With one last smile to the audience, he left the stage, his arm around his wife's shoulders.  
The movie also bagged the best film of the year, causing Nigel to cry and hold his wife Elaine tightly while she patted his back in   
exasperation.  
Elaine came up to her once in the wild excitement of the all night party. "If you ever think of acting, Serena, we'll be here."  
Serena shifted uneasily, "I just don't think it's my forte." She laughed lightly, diverting her gaze from Elaine's keen gaze.  
"Really? I have an award that says we couldn't have done it without you." The older woman embraced the younger one, shocking Serena   
with the realization that she and Nigel knew. Then Elaine had winked and was whisked off to dance with her still misty husband.  
When the night and morning had come, the cast party over and done with, Serena and Darien went home, too exited to sleep.  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Serena leapt up, her bare feet barely making a sound on the crème carpet. Darien watched her go, admiring the way   
her gown hugged her. When she came back, she was holding something behind her, grinning broadly. She had taken the confining clip   
out, letting waves of soft blonde hair frame her face like a halo. She looked down at his resting form on the couch, her eyes glittering   
wondrously.  
"What?" He said lazily, lifting his arm to capture her free hand.  
"Well," she began dramatically. "I'm not sure if it's as good as an   
Oscar, but…"  
"Serena," he said warningly, his gaze not leaving her face once to look at the gold trophy he had dropped haphazardly by his   
discarded jacket in his haste to carry her over the threshold.  
She sighed the breath of a martyr. "Fine." The glint returned to her eyes as she shoved a dozen roses out to him, "Congratulations, Mr.   
Eddington. We're pregnant!"  
He stared at her shining face for a moment before pulling her to him, crushing the flowers between them. He kissed her hungrily, tangling   
his hands in her fragrant hair. When the doorbell rang, he groaned, his lips never stilling on her neck. "Don't answer it," he commanded,   
his voice trying unsuccessfully to sound menacing.  
"I have to," Serena giggled as he hit a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear. "It's probably Mina."  
"If we're quiet, maybe she'll go away." He whispered, tugging at the strap of her dress.  
"She knows we're here, remember. We told her at the party." Sitting up on the couch, she straightened her tousled hair and dress and   
stood up, smiling at the bereft expression on his face. "I'll be back." She promised.  
She winded down the long corridor to the front door and sure enough as she opened it, she saw…her reflection.  
"Hello, Mina."  
"Hi." Mina denied the offer to come in, tactfully noting her sister's   
rumpled appearance. "This will just take a second." She pulled out her award. "I want you to have this."  
"What?" Serena gasped, not reaching out for the proffered Oscar.  
"Please, Serena." Mina implored, pushing it out to her. "You deserve   
it, The Academy didn't know it, but you finished Only You and you deserve this." Her tone turned lighter. "And besides, I'll   
get a couple more in the future."  
Serena laughed and took the gift, her smile watery as she pulled her sister in for a hug. "Thank you." She whispered when the pulled   
apart.  
"No, Serena." Mina said, her face the picture of contentment. "Thank you."  
The meaning was clear and Serena nodded, watching Mina squeeze her hand and the gracefully declined down the steps to her stretch   
limo where her husband was waiting for her.  
Serena shut the door and walked through her warm home, in search for her own husband.  
"I was just about to send a search party." Darien's voice greeted her in their bedroom, a bottle of chilled cider in his hand.  
"Mina gave me this," Serena said in awe, looking down at the heavy metal in her hand. The weight was unusually comforting as she   
placed it next to his own award.  
"I know," he said simply, pouring the cider in two champagne flutes.   
Serena looked at him and realized he had known what Mina had planned to do. He looked over at the glinting men. "A matching pair." He   
announced, handing her a flute.  
"Cider?" She cocked a brow.  
"Of course," he admonished. "You think I want to corrupt my son?"  
"Son?" Serena said indignantly. "Who said anything about a son?"  
He sighed heavily and when he spoke, his voice was full of mirth. "If   
you must have a daughter, we can try later."  
"How much later?"  
He put down his glass and reached for her. "Now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
